Kitty and Katrina
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: After Kitty is dumped by the Chameleon posing as a girl she vows never to love again. But can she keep that up with the new cat agent arriving in town? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own T.U.F.F. Puppy. Can't say I want to, but I don't own it either way._**

* * *

Kitty Katswell dragged her feet into T.U.F.F. that morning. She looked a mess; her hair wasn't combed, her fur was frizzy, and her green eyes were red and puffy. She was wearing her pajamas, which consisted of a pair of tight shorts and a short tank top with sandals as slippers.

"Wow, Kitty," Dudley said to her. "What happened to you? Get chased by dogs all night?"

"No," Kitty sniffed. "I found out my girlfriend was the Chameleon in disguise again. He showed himself right after we had sex last night and told me that he was just trying to get new info on T.U.F.F."

Dudley watched as his partner and friend broke into renewed tears. "I'm sorry, Kitty. The Chameleon's no good anyway. You don't need him, no matter what form he takes."

"Thanks Dudley," Kitty sniffed. "But I should have known it was him. There aren't that many hermaphrodites in this city. Maybe I should give up on love."

"Don't do that, Agent Katswell," Kitty and Dudley glanced over to see the chief hopping toward them. "Maybe you just need to find the right person. Now get into uniform before I put you on leave."

Kitty nodded and grabbed her spare wetsuit from her desk, heading to the kitten's room. While she was gone, Dudley turned to Chief and asked. "How are we going to convince her to love again Chief? I've never seen Kitty like this and it kind of scares me."

"To be honest, Agent Puppy, I have no idea, but I can't present her to our newest Agent import in the way she was."

"New Agent import?" Dudley asked. "Who?"

A stunning white cat about the same height as Kitty strode through the door at that moment. Unlike Kitty's tail, hers was sleek and thin, but still with a pointed tip. Her eyes were green and big and her nose was black. She had long, sleek, black hair that stopped halfway down her back with a small pink mouse barrette. Dudley's tongue lolled as his eyes went wide at the sight of her. Just like with Ms. Foofoo, his tail began wagging and his paw tapped rapidly.

"Agent Puppy. This is our agent import from Colliefornia, Agent Kitten."

"Hello Agent Puppy," the new cat's voice sounded like bells rolling on velvet. "It's nice to meet you. Might I ask where your partner is?"

"She went to the bathroom to change because she was a mess because her girlfriend broke up with her last night because her girlfriend was actually a guy in disguise and he was evil and only dated her because he wanted info on TUFF and I should shut up now because I'm talking fast and-."

"Back Chief," The trio turned to see Kitty strolling toward them with her air done, her fur groomed, and her wetsuit on.

When Agent Kitten caught sight of Kitty, she had somewhat the same reaction as Dudley. Her eyes widened and her tail flicked continuously as her claws tapped the floor and she began to purr. "Oh my Goddess," Agent Kitten murmured as she watched Kitty walk to them. "She's more beautiful than I imagined."

Kitty stopped in front of them and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Agent Katswell. You are?"

"Honored to meet you, Agent Katswell. I'm Agent Kitten. Katrina Kitten."

Kitty nodded, building her walls so this girl couldn't get to her with the big green eyes and pretty black hair. Strolling over to her desk, Kitty slid into her chair and checked the new cat over. "Where're you from?" she asked casually.

"Colliefornia." Agent Kitten replied, perching herself on the edge of Kitty's desk.

"Really?" Kitty said, beginning to file her claws. "What's it like?"

"It's beautiful!" Agent Kitten squealed. "The sun is gorgeous and in the winter, it's a cute white color behind the snow clouds up north. How is it living in New Yorkshire?"

"Noisy, crowded and kind of smelly, but we don't live in the main part so it's ok."

Kitty had now moved to her other hand and seemed to be uninterested in the conversation. In truth, she was checking the new cat out and wishing she could fall for her too. "You know, it's going to be ok."

Kitty's head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What?"

"Your partner told me about your breakup." Agent Kitten explained.

"Really?" Kitty said through gritted teeth, glaring at Dudley. "He did that?"

Dudley's ears drooped as he smiled sheepishly.

"It wasn't his fault," Agent Kitten said hurriedly. "I took him by surprise and he said the freshest thing in his mind."

"The dog reaction?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah," Agent Kitten nodded as they glanced at Dudley, who stared at Agent Kitten dreamily.

"Well, do you know your way around?" Kitty asked.

"No, I've been in Colliefornia all my life. I joined the TUFF branch there and that's where I've been working. But, for some reason, my boss wanted me transferred here."

"Why?" Kitty asked as they began walking away, Kitty pointing out the different sectors as they talked.

"He said something about catching all the villains too many times and needing to gain a social life. And the villains not bothering to break out of jail anymore and just deciding to stay in jail. It kind of makes me sad because I killed the hope of innocent souls."

"Innocent?" Kitty inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"The body and heart can be evil but until you do something truly evil, their soul is still pure." Kitty stared at Agent Kitten curiously and Kitten said, "I took a psychology class in high school."

Kitty nodded as they arrived back at the main room. "Well, that's the HQ. Make yourself at home."

"Don't mind if I do, Agent Katswell." Agent Kitten sent her a wink and settled into the desk across from her. "So, what villains do you have here?" she asked conversationally.

"We have Snap Trap, a rat who is allergic to cheese, Bird Brain, an idiot with the brain of a dirt clot, and Chameleon, a guy with a transformation suit enabling him to turn into anything." Kitty rattled off the names of the other villains as well and Agent Kitten nodded to each one.

"So, like-,"

Suddenly, the crime alarm rang and all three agents stood to attention. "Intel says that Snap Trap is on the move again and this time toward a jewelry store." Kitty typed something and nodded. "Let's go, Dudley."

"Can I come?" Agent Kitten asked.

"Yes!" Dudley exclaimed. "Please come!"

Kitty shot him a look and ran out to the car. The trio jumped in and took off.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Just to be clear, Kitty is bi in this one, as you'll find out later. I just need to figure out a name for the story, but so far, I've gotten some good suggestions. And the new agent is a girl, not a boy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I can NOT believe you let him get away!" Kitty marched into headquarters, seething and scorched to her bare skin.

"It wasn't my fault!" Dudley exclaimed behind her. "Agent Kitten was tying up the other guys and she looked like she needed help."

Agent Kitten walked in behind them, worriedly watching Kitty's eyes for any sign of the other cat calming down; no such luck. Kitty began turning red and the few pieces of fur still stuck to her began sizzling.

"She is an expert villain-catcher and you thought she needed help TYING a KNOT!" Kitty exploded, reaching for Dudley's throat. Agent Kitten stepped between them at the last moment and Kitty's claws wrapped around Agent Kitten instead. Kitty couldn't tell because she had blacked out in anger and didn't know who was who. Dudley gasped when he saw Kitty throttling the new Agent and began prying her claws away.

"Kitty!" he screamed. "Snap out of it! You're scaring me again."

When the claws came loose, Kitty's vision slowly returned and she looked around. "What happened?" she asked.

"You nearly killed Agent Kitten." Dudley told her.

"Oh no!" Kitty gasped. "I'm so sorry."

"No need to apologize," Agent Kitty told her, brushing off her fur. "It's not the first time that's happened. Or the second. Or the eighth."

"But-."

"Don't worry about it."

Kitty nodded mutely and sat at her desk. _What is up with this new girl making me feel all… weird?_ Kitty glanced at Agent Kitten again and felt a bubbling feeling in her stomach. "No," she whispered. "I'm not going through this again. I gave it up and it's staying up."

The rest of the week passed in considerable calmness as the three agents went out to fight. Kitty and Dudley introduced Agent Kitten to Keswick and the other scientists and their other top agents. Agent Kitten greeted everyone confidently, albeit a bit shyly and settled comfortably into the Headquarters. But weeks later, Kitty was still fretting over the Chameleon when Agent Kitten decided to take a bold chance.

"Agent Katswell?" Kitty looked up to see Agent Kitten standing in front of her desk looking shy and nervous. "I know we don't know each other all that well and I respect that. Do you think… w-what I mean is, c-could you, er, w-would you like to go, um, on a d-date w-with me?"

Kitty could visibly see the sweat on Agent Kitten's brow and the other agent was practically trembling with anxiety. Kitty looked up into the pleading green eyes and tried to say no multiple times. She couldn't do it; Kitty looked down, sighing and nodding. Agent Kitten jumped into the air and mewed like a kitten. "Really?" she asked. "Oh Kitty, thank you. You won't regret it, I promise."

Kitty sighed. Once the agents were allowed to go home, Kitty walked over to Agent Kitten and asked, "So where are we meeting?"

"How about this great restaurant I ate at during my first day here?" Agent Kitten replied. "I think it was called, the Golden Garden?"

"Oh, I love the Golden Garden, but I only eat there once a week because it's so expensive."

"They have the best shrimp and catfish fillet I've ever tasted. Do you want to go now?"

"No," Kitty replied. "I'll get dressed for it and meet you there, ok?"

"Kk." Agent Kitten grinned.

The two agents hurried to their separate homes and began getting ready. Unbeknownst to Kitty, Kitten was getting a 'special' friend. "I don't know if I can go through with this anymore." Katrina muttered, pacing in front of the Chameleon.

"Why not?" he asked. "Agent Katswell falls in love easily. It shouldn't be too hard to convince her to take you to bed and break her heart again."

"But I'm not a heartless chameleon, I'm a compassionate cat and Agent Katswell's heart has been broken enough."

"Oh, I see what's going on." The Chameleon snickered. "You've fallen in love with her, haven't you?"

"How… how could you tell?"

"Katrina, I may not be a great TUFF agent like you, but I can tell certain things."

Katrina sighed. "I have to get ready for my date so leave me alone."

Chameleon sniggered and slithered out the door, back to his house. Katrina put her head in her hands for a moment before sighing and getting ready. "I can't do this to her." The white cat murmured. "I made a promise." Katrina set her jaw. "And I intend to keep it, Chameleon's plan be damned."

Picking out a short purple dress with sparkling sleeves and a plunging neckline, Kitty quickly got dressed and donned her favorite purple boots with the fake claws on them. Kitty took a cab to the Golden Garden and strolled inside. Agent Kitten met her at the door and offered her arm, which Kitty took.

"You have on a beautiful dress, Agent Kitten." Kitty commented on the short, red, velvety attire Agent Kitten was wearing.

"Please Agent Katswell, call me Katrina." Kitty nodded and grinned as they were given a table in the center of the room. Katrina handed her a menu and took one of her own.

"So what do you like to do in your free time?" Katrina asked.

"I just like to relax because work can get pretty tiring."

"I know what you mean; I once had to stay at work for three weeks because there was a stealing spree back in Baconsfield. It was horrible."

Kitty chuckled. "Try doing exactly that, but with Dudley as your partner. He constantly has to lick something or smell a tree. It gets so annoying sometimes."

"I saw that my first day."

Kitty blushed at the reminder that she had nearly killed the agent sitting opposite her. "Sorry about that. I'm usually not that violent, but I got completely scorched; this is still only my light coating of fur. It will take another month for it to be fully grown again."

Katrina smiled at this and the two gave the waiter their orders. "So what's the Chief like?"

"Well, he's not too strict, you know? But you have to make certain you don't step on him because he'll otherwise send you on leave."

"But being on leave is good, isn't it?" Katrina asked.

"No, there's a room that they keep us in while we're on leave so that we can't take an extended leave."

"Oh."

At that moment, the waiter was back with their food. "I know a very good tip you could give me, young Kitty." He said winking at Katrina as he set her food down.

"I don't think so." She replied politely.

"Huh, well then, maybe your pretty friend here would be interested?" he waggled his eyebrows… and tail… at Kitty.

"No thank you." Kitty told him, just as politely.

He snickered. "You'll both come around."

He bowed to them and took his leave. The two cats dug into their meals eagerly and Kitty moaned slightly at the taste, making Katrina stop for a second. _Wow!_ she thought. _What a sound. Goddess I would love to hear that if I kissed her. But she doesn't trust anyone, how will I be able to kiss her?_ "Kitty?" The brown cat looked up. "Do you like horses?"

"Oh, I love horses. My dad used to take me riding when I was just a kitten. It was amazing."

"Well, I can book two horses for us tomorrow. We can go riding and groom them when we're finished."

"You could do that?" Katrina nodded and Kitty mewed happily. "Thank you so much. This has been the best date I've ever been on."

Katrina smiled to know that she had made Kitty truly happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Catch me if you can Katrina!"

"Oh, you're on, Kitty!"

The two cats laughed heartily as they raced through the city on their horses. It was Sunday, so no one was really out in the streets. Kitty felt great with the wind in her hair and the horse beneath her. The two slowed down and stopped the horses next to T.U.F.F. headquarters. Dismounting and sitting next to the horses, the two girls grinned at each other.

"How great is this?" Kitty asked happily.

"Really great." Katrina replied, just as happy. They leaned back and their paws touched for a brief second. Kitty pulled her hand away in embarrassment and Katrina made no move to reclaim her hand, letting Kitty have her space.

"So, how is your family?" Katrina asked.

"Mom is ok, she's really nice and everything. You know, about me being an agent. But Dad's kinda against the idea since I have four other brothers and I'm the only girl. How about you?"

"My mom is an actress on that show, um, The Secret Life of a Catsville Kitten, so she's only at home three times a week. My brothers and sister all have jobs around the studio she works in and Dad's the producer of the show. I'm the only one who didn't want to work in that studio, so I joined T.U.F.F. instead."

"I don't know, it's pretty cool that your family works together at least."

"Yeah I… I guess it is." Katrina smiled at Kitty and the two she-cats got back on their horses and raced away, Riding smoothly through the city, the two cats giggled as they scared a passing jogger and a small puppy trying to get its ball from the street. Kitty swiped the ball and tossed it to the puppy. Katrina chuckled at that and they stopped in front of a fruit stand.

"Do you want an apple?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, and a bag of grapes too. I love them."

"K. Excuse me," Kitty said, waving to the stand owner.

"Well, well, well," Kitty froze at the voice. "If it isn't Agent Katswell."

Kitty hissed as Snap Trap came into view behind the counter of the fruit stand. "What can I get for you today, Ms. Katswell?" Snap Trap asked.

"Can I get some grapes and two apples?" Kitty asked.

"That'll be five bucks." Snap Trap said, handing over a bagful of grapes and three apples.

"We only asked for two apples." Kitty told him.

"Yeah, but Sundays are buy two get one free."

"Thanks Snap Trap. See you Monday?"

"You got it."

Kitty nodded and handed Katrina the grapes. "So the villains here aren't always bad?" Katrina asked, chewing on a grape.

"Well, the intentions are bad, but the plans are lame when it comes to Snap Trap. But yeah, not always evil." Kitty bit into an apple and moaned softly. Katrina's heart sped up and she bit her lip. _Wait until the fourth date. _She told herself._ Wait it out. She doesn't want her heart broken again._

Kitty bit into the apple again and moaned once more. Katrina took in a deep breath to stop herself from jumping at the other cat as Kitty remarked, "Wow, Snap Trap must have a really good garden because these apples are delicious. Want a taste?"

Kitty offered another apple to Katrina and the white cat got an idea. "Sure." Taking a large bite of the apple, Katrina let out the most sensual moan she could muster. "Mm, so good."

Kitty licked her lips and eyed Katrina hungrily.

"Come on," Katrina said, opening her eyes. "We have to take the horses back."

"Ready to ride?" Kitty asked with a smile, getting on her horse.

"Definitely." Katrina replied, mounting her own horse. They rode the horses back to the stables and walked to headquarters, chatting idly about whether or not they would get any missions or if it would just be a paperwork day.

Before they could get there, both their communication watches went off, signaling that Dudley needed help. Just as the girls turned on their communications, a loud blast sounded to their right and they ducked out of the way to avoid flying flames. Standing again, both cats saw the Chameleon running away with bags full of money.

"Let's go!" Kitty shouted, racing after the green lizard with Katrina on her tail. The Chameleon glanced back and saw the two agents chasing him and skillfully turned into a truck and made a quick escape before the cats could catch up. "Rats!" Kitty growled. "Better tell the Chief we lost him."

Katrina nodded and turned on her communicator. "Hello?" came the voice at the other end.

"Chief?" Katrina said. "We chased the Chameleon."

"And?" Chief replied.

"He got away." Kitty sighed.

"Don't worry, Kitty." Katrina said softly, ignoring the Chief. "We'll catch him. I just know it."

She gave Kitty a smile and Kitty couldn't help but smile back. "Eh hem." Both cats glanced at the communicator. "I want you two at Headquarters, now."

"Got it, Chief." They signed off and began walking to Headquarters.

"So, what's the ratio of getaways to catches?" Katrina asked

"2:10." Kitty replied immediately.

"Very nice." Katrina murmured.

Without realizing it, the two cats walked closer together and were holding hands as they entered the T.U.F.F. agency. Agents stared at them as they passed and even Keswick dropped a bomb at the sight of them. The cats only realized it when they had to drop hands to go to their desks and even then, it was reluctant.

"So, how'd it go with the Chameleon?" Dudley asked, walking over to stand behind Kitty.

"He got away." Both agents replied together.

Dudley's ears drooped before he perked up again. "That's ok." Dudley said. "He can't stay in hiding forever."

Kitty smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For the next few weeks, Katrina made Kitty comfortable around her. The first week, Katrina took Kitty on a picnic in the park and they chased butterflies happily. Then they went swimming in the lake and Kitty caught a plump fish that wiggled free. When they had finished swimming and were drying off, the pair sat and watched a very beautiful sunset together. The next week, Katrina took Kitty out to a movie: Spy Cats 3D. They bought popcorn and candy with a large cherry coke. While they were watching the movie, Kitty snuggled into Katrina and sighed happily. Katrina fought hard to make sure she didn't blow it right then and there by kissing Kitty. Instead, she satisfied herself by stroking Kitty's hair. During the third week is when things began heating up. After a wonderful date at an expensive restaurant that Kitty paid for this time, Katrina stopped the car in front of Kitty's house, but stopped the other cat before she could get out.

"Kitty?" she asked timidly. "M-may I… kiss you?"

Kitty grinned and said, "I was thinking you would never ask, love."

Katrina smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Kitty's in a slow passionate kiss. Kitty moaned and pressed herself harder into the kiss. Kitty wrapped her arms around Katrina's neck and Katrina pulled her across the seat and into her lap. "K-Kitty…" the white cat murmured, moaning as Kitty bit her bottom lip. Their tails slowly entwined as they pulled out of the kiss.

"You're a better kisser than I could have ever imagined." Katrina sighed dreamily.

"I'm glad." Kitty giggled, snuggling into Katrina's chest.

"I guess you should go inside, now." Katrina sighed.

"I guess…"

Neither moved for a moment before Kitty sighed and slowly sat up. "See you tomorrow love." Kitty headed inside and sent Katrina a wave.

Katrina waved back and took off for her house. Getting into the shower immediately, she thought about Kitty and their kiss. Touching her lips, Katrina thought more about where that kiss could lead to. Katrina moaned and couldn't help where her fingers strayed then. Moaning as she rocked her hips, the white-furred feline kept Kitty in her mind the entire time and rode her fingers eagerly. Using her thumb, she flicked at her clit and used her claws to get even deeper inside herself. Moaning louder, Katrina had a sudden flash as she thought of Kitty doing these things to her and she panted Kitty's name until she fell over the edge.

Slumping against the shower wall, Katrina gasped in shock. "What… is happening to me?"

Katrina wrapped a towel around herself and moved to her bedroom.

"You know, I always imagined you doing that in a plush bed with slow music playing."

Katrina gasped at seeing the Chameleon lounging on her bed. "Cham you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Wondering about that kiss you had with Agent Katswell tonight." Chameleon snapped out his tongue to catch a cricket on her ceiling.

"What about it?" Katrina asked, moving over to her dressing screen and putting on her clothing.

"You didn't suggest to take it further. Why?"

"Because she's already insecure. I don't want to jeopardize what I have with her. She's special to me."

"Well, break her heart soon. I don't have all year to wait." Chameleon slithered out the window and was gone.

Katrina sank onto the bed and thought about what she had to do to Kitty. "I can't do it." She cried softly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can't do that to Kitty. But if I don't Baconsfield will be wiped off the planet. Oh Goddess what do I do?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hello, Kat. How are you today?"

"Very good, Kittypet. You?"

"Mm, wonderful now that you're here."

Katrina giggled at their usual morning conversation and took her seat across from Kitty.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Paperwork," Kitty sighed. "Lots and lots of paperwork."

Katrina groaned and said, "Pray a villain decides to do something or else we'll be bored all morning."

Kitty chuckled and began getting to work on the large pile of work on her desk while Katrina did the same. Through the day, the girls and Dudley talked about their plans for the upcoming birthday of the TUFF agency.

"I don't know, I think a party sounds great." Katrina said.

"And fireworks are good too." Kitty added. Dudley spread his arms apart.

"With a large banner reading…"

Cut to the party and we see a large green banner that reads: Happy Birthday TUFF! There were agents everywhere with cake and punch in their hands or playing with the streamers or even having waterballoon fights. Katrina and Kitty were on the dance floor among other agents, dancing their tails off as Dudley went crazy with cake and party favors. The Chief drank punch straight from the bowl since someone accidentally pushed him in and Keswick mixed a chemical with his slice of cake, producing a whole new cake that he ate all by himself.

"Great party!" Katrina shouted to Kitty over the music.

"I know!" Kitty replied, happily waving her tail to the fast beat of the song. Katrina couldn't help but notice how well the jeans Kitty was wearing looked on her tail and slowly let her eyes travel the long form that was her girlfriend. From the neat, sheath-clawed paws, up the long shapely legs, over the curvy hips just barely seen through the tank top Kitty had on, the thin sides and flat stomach, over the round breasts that were slightly outlined by the faint braline and up to the expressive green eyes. By the time Katrina's eyes made it all the way back up to the neat pointy ears, she was nearly drooling like a puppy.

Kitty noticed her girlfriend checking her out and smiled, moving her hips just a bit more to the beat adding a dip when she thought the music called for it. Katrina didn't look too bad either. Kitty let her own eyes stray up the white cat's form as they found a table and Katrina went to get some punch. From the small white paws with the claws always protruding, to the long, curvy legs that were exposed due to the really short skirt the white cat was wearing, over the thin hips that were punctuated by the short skirt, up to the thin, muscular sides and arms, passed the curve of large round breasts that were accented by the strapless shirt she had on and the hint of no bra, all the way to the perfectly tipped ears and swaying black hair.

_Do I really want to wait any longer?_ Kitty asked herself as she watched Katrina return. Kitty was pondering the question when she noticed the distinct heated look in the white cat's eyes and the slight protrusion of her nipples through her shirt and her decision was made. _Who am I kidding? Of course not, and tonight will be the night I conquer my fear. _

_She is so beautiful._ Katrina thought as she approached Kitty with their refreshments. She took note of the hungry look in Kitty's eyes as the brown cat watched her return and nodded to herself. _I think tonight should be the night I take it to the next level. We've been dating for two months so screw what the Chameleon wants. I want to have Kitty as mine._

"Drinks for the wonderful feline." Katrina said with a flourish of her hand and a bow. Kitty giggled at the butler-like gesture and gladly took the punch offered to her.

"Chocolate mouse?" Katrina asked.

"Oh yes. You know they're my favorite."

Katrina handed a plate of chocolate mice and other assortments to Kitty and the two dug in. Kitty moaned as she bit into a particularly large chocolate rodent and Katrina was set on fire. Fighting to keep herself under control, Katrina opted to take a bite of a gummy rattail. "Oh," she couldn't help the small moan that escaped her lips. Kitty's ears flicked and the two glanced at each other.

"What do you say we go to your place and… have some fun?" Katrina purred softly, moving her claws in circles around the back of Kitty's paw.

Kitty moaned, but glanced around and shook her head. "We can't leave," she said. "All agents are required to stay here all day on TUFF's birthday. Katrina nodded. "But maybe tonight?" Kitty asked hopefully.

"Definitely." Katrina purred deeper, making Kitty gulp a few times and take a sip or two from her punch. As the night went on, the two cats began heating up as Kitty danced on the floor with Dudley and other agents and Katrina chatted with some other agents by the snack table.

Then, Jack Rabbit attacked. Being an ex-agent, he decided that he was allowed at the party and blasted a hole through the wall. Katrina went flying across the room and smacked against the wall, but Jack spotted her as she slid down and hopped over to her. "Hmm, I haven't seen you here before, and it's not often TUFF gets new agents so quickly."

Katrina attempted to stand, but hissed at the soreness in her shoulders and legs. "Huh, but you're pretty cute. What do ya say we ditch the party and go to my place?"

Katrina furtively glanced behind Jack to see Kitty swiftly making her way over with Dudley close behind and decided to stall for time.

"Depends," she told Jack. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jack Rabbit," The rabbit puffed his chest out importantly. "I'm the best agent this agency's ever seen."

"Then where have you been all night?"

"Breaking out of jail."

"Which is exactly where you're about to go."

Katrina smiled and pulled her weapon as Kitty and Dudley helped her surround Jack. The rabbit looked around nervously and sighed in defeat as three different nets trapped him and two other agents took him back to jail.

"Nice work stalling." Kitty gave Katrina a hi-five and the two agents turned to Dudley, only to find him talking to a pretty dog-agent. The two cats entwined their tails and began walking toward a table. They talked idly for a time until Kitty kissed Katrina and Katrina responded in kind with a moan. Before they could go any further than that, Kitty pulled away and glanced around. Many agents were heading for the door and she nuzzled Katrina's neck eagerly. "My house?"

"Oh definitely." Katrina purred deeply, enjoying Kitty at her throat.

"Chief, we're headed home." Kitty called. The flea nodded to them and Kitty took Katrina's arm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once inside Kitty's house, Katrina wasted no time in kissing Kitty all the way to a bedroom. "Kat!" Kitty gasped as she felt a rough tongue licking at her throat.

"Please Kittypet, don't tell me you want to stop?" Katrina pulled away and waited with her hands clasped in front of her.

"No, my love, it's just that it felt so good. Please, I'm all yours tonight."

Katrina felt like she was going to cry. "Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." Kitty replied.

Katrina nodded and moved back to her. The girls slowly undressed each other, kissing every new patch of skin that came into view and moaning when lips fell on sensitive places. Katrina picked Kitty up bridal-style and carried her slowly to the bed. Kitty leaned up and kissed the white cat passionately as Katrina's claws ran over the edge of her breasts.

"Please," Kitty moaned, arching into the sharp tips. "Please touch me."

"All you had to do was ask." Katrina murmured softly, gently massaging a soft firm breast.

Kitty gasped at the fire that shot through her and moaned, arching further. "Oh Kat, yes."

Katrina moved her lips lower until they met with a soft nipple. Kitty mewed softly and held Katrina's head to her chest. Katrina moaned as she engulfed the soft brown tip and the taste exploded in her mouth. "So good," she murmured, moving to the other one as well.

After making Kitty wiggle from going back and forth, Katrina's fingers slowly made their way down, but hovered just above Kitty's center. Katrina looked up at her brown girlfriend uncertainly and saw Kitty nod to her, giving her permission. Katrina's fingers slowly stroked Kitty before moving the lips apart and entering her gently. Kitty gasped at the contact, not because it surprised her, but because it was gentler than a rose petal.

"So soft," Katrina murmured, almost sobbing. "Oh, so soft."

Kitty meowed as Katrina continued to stroke her and bucked. Katrina took the hint and delved into Kitty's center. Kitty hissed at the slight pain of the long claws and Katrina retracted them.

"Sorry." She whispered but Kitty shook her head, bucking harder.

"Deeper." The word slid off Kitty's tongue and into Katrina's ears. The white-furred feline pushed deeper, but it still wasn't enough. Kitty began chanting the word between gasps and whimpers.

"Oh Kat, please use your claws." She meowed.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It won't hurt. I've grown used to it. Oh please, I need you deeper, I'm almost there."

Katrina did as ordered and Kitty's own claws scratched along the headboard as she turned her head to the side, gasping. "So close," she whispered, shivering slightly. "SO close."

Katrina got an idea and lifted Kitty onto her, making the other cat ride her fingers and spread her legs. Kitty screamed as she rocked and held onto the white feline.

"K-K-K-Katrina!" the scream filled the room as Kitty slowed down and slumped against her girlfriend. "That was… oh wow."

Katrina giggled, but it swiftly turned into a moan as Kitty's fingers found her center as well. "K-Kitty!" Katrina mewed as she bucked to the skilled fingers of her girlfriend.

"I have to make you feel as good as I did." Kitty told her gently. Katrina was surprised at the slow pace, but found that the pace gradually sped up until she was writhing and Kitty was a blur.

"Kitty, Kitty, Kitty," With each time the name was said, it got louder until Katrina was screaming it. But she hadn't yet reached her peak so Kitty went down and kissed her nubbin before sucking on it hard.

"Oh Kitty!" Katrina began shaking as the first wave crashed over her. Pulling her girlfriend back up, Katrina kissed her repeatedly as she rode the wave.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," the speed with which she said it slowed down as she calmed down until it was just a soulful, heartfelt, "I love you." Katrina looked deep into Kitty's eyes and said. "Honest."

Kitty grinned widely and replied. "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I won't do it."

"What do you mean, you won't do it?"

"Just like how it sounds." Katrina was speaking with the Chameleon. "I won't break her heart. If I did, she would never be the same again. I won't do it."

"But what about your home city. Don't you want to save them?"

"I'll stop you no matter what you do, but Kitty Katswell means a lot to me and I won't jeopardize my relationship with her just so you can see her cry again."

"Are you sure?" Chameleon asked.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Then you will feel my wrath!" Jumping at Katrina, Chameleon pushed her right into the waiting claw of a machine that put a collar around her neck. "Now, you will do as I say or your home city is destroyed and Kitty Katswell is too." Chameleon laughed as Katrina struggled to get the collar off.

"I'll never do anything you say." She screamed, pulling and clawing at the collar.

"Oh yes you will. Especially with the Electro Collar on. Haha!"

"Electro Collar?" Katrina asked fearfully. There was a moment and then the collar zapped her.

"Ouch!" Katrina touched the collar and felt the tears come to her eyes.

"Aw, is the Kitty going to cry?" Chameleon giggled and sent Katrina away.

"What am I going to do?" Katrina sobbed when she got home. "Kitty loves me and I love Kitty. I can't let her down like this." Sniffing, Katrina slowly got ready to go to work.

"Hello, Kat!" Kitty meowed in welcome, greeting her girlfriend.

"Whatever." Katrina stalked passed and flopped into her desk chair heavily.

Kitty's face fell at that. "What's wrong?" she asked in a small voice.

"Nothing of your concern, I'm just having a bad day is all."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

Kitty sat at her desk and glanced across at Katrina, who was staring at the ceiling.

"Kat?" Katrina glanced at Kitty and Kitty's heart dropped to see cold eyes staring back at her. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but I did."

"What happened?"

"I-." Katrina broke off as she winced in pain. "I-." Another pained look. "I can't tell you."

Kitty's eyes filled with tears and she quickly put her head down to cover it up, but Katrina saw them and she too felt the tears. _We tell each other everything_ Kitty thought sadly. _But now we make love and she wants to keep secrets. I should have known this would happen if I opened my heart to anyone else._ Kitty soon couldn't take it anymore and she rushed to the Cat's room.

Katrina watched her go with sorrowful eyes and hated herself. _I know I shouldn't act cold to her, but it's the only way I can keep her from the truth._ That day, Katrina let Dudley and Kitty go on the mission's by their self. She didn't want to jeopardize the mission with this collar around her neck.

But things got complicated when the Chameleon began talking to her a few days later. "I want you to hack into TUFF's security system and make all of the agents think that they need to go stop a crime spree so that I can infiltrate the building and destroy it."

"I can't do that!"

"You will do that for me."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will."

"No I won't," A sharp pain made Katrina cry out and clutch at her neck.

"You WILL do as I say!" Katrina wiped the tears of pain away and nodded like a dog that had been given a command. "Good Kitty."

"Where did Katrina go?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know, but I hope she didn't get herself into trouble." Dudley threw the paper airplane and it stopped in front of the chief.

Suddenly, the crime alarms rang. "All Agents Are Needed. All Agents Are Needed." The system repeated. All of the agents rushed out and Kitty and Dudley were the only two left.

"What's the matter Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"Dudley, you go with the other agents, I have to check something out."

"I hope it's a new ball. See you there."

Kitty marched to the security console and gasped in both shock and horror to see Katrina sitting at the desk talking to the Chameleon. "…agents are gone, Master."

"Excellent, now, deactivate the security system so I can get in."

Katrina's finger hovered over the button, but she seemed to be fighting the impulse to push it. "No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Katrina fell to the floor, writhing in agony for a second and slowly stood back up. Her eyes were lifeless again. "Yes, Master." Once again her finger hovered over the button. "Push it!" Chameleon ordered.

This time, there was no fight as Katrina slammed her paw on the button.

"No!" Kitty screamed, rushing forward and enabling security again.

"Kitty?"

Kitty rounded on Katrina and pushed her away. "Don't touch me!" Kitty spat, her fur puffing out and her claws sliding into sight. "I hate you!" she screamed, running back out to the main area.

"Kitty, please!" Katrina began running after her, but a pain in her neck made her fall to her knees. Nevertheless, while the electricity shocked her, she continued to crawl after Kitty. Not seeing her in the main area, Katrina began looking all around for her. "Kitty?" she called. "Kitty, please listen to me."

"Why?"

Katrina turned to find Kitty right behind her. Receiving a punch to the nose, Katrina staggered back. "Because I had no choice!"

"What do you mean you had no choice?" Katrina gasped at a side-kick to her stomach.

"Well, it certainly wasn't voluntary!" she said, still trying to reason with her girlfriend.

Kitty punched her several more times, but stopped when she realized Katrina wasn't fighting back. "Why aren't you fighting me?" Katrina shook her head. "Answer me!"

Katrina's eyes continued to be sad as she kept her snout shut. Kitty growled. "Fine!" She threw Katrina against the wall and stormed out, calling to the other agents that it had been a false alarm.

Katrina slowly picked herself back up and made her way to the Cat's room. Washing her face, the white cat looked at herself.

"Look at you," her reflection said tauntingly. "You're in a real mess, aren't you? Well, it is your fault. If you hadn't let that dog do what he did to you back in Baconsfield, you wouldn't be in this predicament now. But you just had to fall for the Agent didn't you?"

"Shut up," Katrina growled lowly, glaring at the reflection.

"Why? You broke her heart, not me."

"Shut… up."

"Now she'll never forgive you. I certainly wouldn't."

"SHUT UP!" Katrina punched the glass to shards and stared at her hands, the hands that had beaten so many villains, that had thrown the ball with Dudley, that had caressed every inch of Kitty's wonderful body, that should be throttling the Chameleon for what he's done.

"I'm a monster. I don't deserve to have Kitty touch me or even think of me. I shouldn't be here."

Gritting her teeth at the pain in her throat, Katrina strode out of the restroom and over to her desk. Packing her things, ever so slowly, she held the picture she had of her, Kitty, and Dudley in a hug together and in the corner of that one was a picture of her and Kitty with their tails as they touched noses. She gently placed it in the box and left her resignation letter on her desk. Holding her chin high, Katrina Kitten left TUFF.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Chief!" Dudley held out the envelope they found on Katrina's desk.

"Holy ticks! It's a resignation letter."

"So?" Kitty shrugged, swirling her coffee but not drinking it.

"So? The Chief in Baconsfield is going to have my head when he hears his best agent resigned. And He's a bulldog!"

Kitty shrugged again and Dudley looked at her curiously. "What's the matter Kitty?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Well, how you feeling?"

"I don't feel anything." Kitty answered monotonously.

"Chief, this is bad. We have to get Katrina- I mean Agent Kitten- back or else Kitty will stay a lifeless shell forever."

"But I've already checked and no one has seen her boarding a plane, a train or buying a U-Hog. Plus, there haven't been any sightings of her at all near her house. It's like, she's been wiped away."

"I think I know where she is." Kitty muttered.

"Good, Agent Katswell. Take Agent Puppy and go get her back so she can resign in Baconsfield."

"Aye aye Chief." She mumbled, dragging Dudley as they headed to the Chameleon's lair.

"I can't believe you let him catch us!" Dudley screamed as the two were tied together.

"What's the point in fighting when you have nothing to lose?" Kitty asked.

"Kitty!" Both heads turned to see Katrina staring at them. "Let her go!" she screamed at the Chameleon.

"Why? Agent Katswell hates you."

"Don't say that! I still love her no matter how much she hates me."

"Ooh, very brave aren't you. Well, this ought to staunch that bravery." Katrina fell to the ground screaming as electricity was pumped into her. "Now stay out of this." Chameleon ordered.

Katrina stood on her hands and knees and glanced at Kitty and Dudley. _I can't let them die_. She thought.

"No." the white cat hissed. "I won't let you do whatever it is you plan to do."

Chameleon growled as Katrina rushed over to her friends. "This will make you think twice." Chameleon snarled, pressing a button. Ninjas came out of nowhere and surrounded Katrina. They all attacked at once and Katrina barely had any time to dodge before a punch landed on her neck. Moaning in pain as she clutched her throat, the white-furred ex-agent ducked, just before another ninja took a shot at her. But he ripped her shirt and exposed the collar to both Dudley and Kitty. There was no time to think about that though, because the ninjas were coming back. Katrina went back to her training in Baconsfield and closed her eyes. Feeling with her body, the feline began kicking and punching in every direction, each time her fist and feet coming in contact with skin and fabric.

"Wow, look at her go!" Dudley barked.

"She's amazing!" Kitty added softly.

"And you are my dinner." Chameleon giggled, setting the ground beneath them on fire. The two friends glanced at each other and gulped before Kitty got an idea. Clawing at the rope that bound her, Kitty slowly began ripping them free. Meanwhile, Katrina was having a little trouble because the ninjas had brought out swords, sais and nun chucks. Trying to avoid as much as possible, Katrina found herself backed against the fire. Looking at Kitty and Dudley, an idea came to her.

Flipping onto the fire, Katrina dared the ninjas to come closer and the black suited fighters accepted the challenge. Backing up until she was close to Dudley, Katrina ducked and let a sword slice through the rope tying the white dog. When Dudley had been set free, she took the sword from the ninja and slashed at the others, making some of them all fall into the heart of the fire and burn. Katrina turned to Kitty to see her already out, skillfully using her claws. Katrina jumped out of the fire and landed on cooler ground.

"How can you walk on fire?" Dudley asked.

"My paw pads are fire resistant from all the training I did for TUFF." Katrina said lowly.

"Well, you can't withstand this!" All three turned to see the Chameleon standing next to a bomb. "In one minute, it will take off and destroy Baconsfield!"

"Oh no!" Katrina hissed. She and Kitty rushed forward and jumped into action. Kitty worked at the bomb while Katrina took on the Chameleon.

"This is for blackmailing me," Katrina snarled, punching the lizard in his nose.  
"This is for threatening me," she delivered a side-kick to his stomach.  
"this is for putting this stupid collar on me," she swung him by his tail, back and forth making him hit the ground repeatedly.  
"And this is for making me break the heart of the one person I truly love." Picking the lizard up by his neck, she used all her strength to tear the collar off her neck and clamped it around the Chameleon's instead. Giving the gecko one last punch, she kicked him back into his house.

Turning around, Katrina's ears dropped to see Kitty and Dudley walking away. She sighed and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey Katrina!" Her ears perked up and she turned around in confusion.

"Come back to TUFF with us." Dudley held out his hand.

"But, I resigned." She told him.

"Yeah," Kitty said quietly. "But both Chiefs want you back." Katrina nodded. "And I was missing my Kat sitting across from me."

Katrina's ears perked up again and she looked up to see Kitty standing right in front of her, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Katrina grinned as Kitty pulled her into a passionate, loving kiss that lingered slightly even after she pulled away.

"You love me again?" Katrina asked, her stomach filling with hope.

"Never said I stopped."

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I should have told you about the collar, but then you'd know I was working with the Chameleon and-."

"Why?"

"Why was I working with the Chameleon?"

"That and, why did you think I would care?"

"Because he broke your heart, Kitty, and I didn't want to do that to you."

"Why were you working with him?" Dudley asked.

"He came to my house the first day I moved here and told me that he was one of the villains in town. I told him to get out of my house and he told me that he wanted me to do something for him. So, I tried to kick him out, but he told me he would blow up Baconsfield if I didn't do what he wanted."

"What did he want?"

"To see you break down completely. See you so torn apart that you couldn't even fight." Katrina was looking at the ground now. "But I did that anyway. I betrayed you just as you started trusting me. The morning after we made love, I found that I had no choice. He tricked me and put the collar on me. The pain was unbelievable and it continued to get worse. I'm sorry Kitty, so, so sorry."

Kitty pulled Katrina to her and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, Kitten. I forgive you."

"But I don't deserve you."

"And I don't deserve you, so we're even."

Katrina looked into Kitty's eyes and saw the honesty in them and she smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"And now, for stopping a bomb that could have actually wiped out all of Collifornia, I reinstate Katrina Kitten, back into TUFF and give her the Honorary Agent Award." He handed Katrina a plaque, but she instead took the mike.

"And I give it to Kitty Katswell, the cat that diffused the bomb and managed to stop it from taking off. Congratulations Kitty."

Kitty strode up and held the award with her girlfriend, their tails entwining happily. That night, Katrina and Kitty lay panting in bed.

"Kitten, are you alright?"

"Yes, Kittypet. I'm Fine." Katrina stared at the ceiling for a long moment. "I think I know why they always revealed their true intentions after having sex with you."

"Why?" Because you make the sweetest love I've ever felt. It gives everyone a soft spot for you and they can't continue on with their plan."

"What are you a profiler?"

"Actually, I am."

"Oh. So who have you made love with then?"

Katrina's eyes widened as she flashed to all of the many times she's had sex. Some of the visions were her underneath a robot, a mouse, a rabbit, a dog and even an eagle. Other times show her on top of a rat, another cat, a gecko, a lion and even a tiger. "Um, let's just say, multiple beings. How many times have you done it?"

Kitty flashed to all of the multiple times she had sex. Snap Trap, Larry, a shark, Chameleon in many, many, MANY different forms, Dudley, the Chief, Bird Brain… "Let's just say, a lot."

Both cats giggled and snuggled into each other.

"You know, I think I should tell you some things about me that others don't know. I think you're ready." Kitty watched curiously as Katrina stood and began changing. Her eyes widened in fear as a roar sounded, but she calmed down when the familiar green eyes came back into view. "Well," Kitty sighed. "That's interesting." Katrina took ten minutes to explain about her heritage before Kitty held up a hand and said she didn't need to hear anymore. They sat in silence for a time, just thinking.

"Do you still want to know why I couldn't fight you?" Katrina asked.

"No, I know it was because you love me and I'm sorry I attacked you."

"It's alright. I forgive you." Kitty smiled and kissed her girlfriend before they drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Months later, Katrina pulled Dudley aside. "Hey Dudley, I need your help later on today, alright?"

"You got it Katrina."

Katrina smiled at him and waited through the rest of the work day. "Ok Dudley, we're not going to take anything, but we need to take a look around because I need to find a new ring."

"Ring?" Dudley raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I want to propose to Kitty."

"Really? That's great!"

"Thank you. Now let's go find a ring."

They snuck into the jewelry store and began taking a look around. Katrina saw many different rings, including one set with a ruby heart and another set with an amethyst eye. But the best one she found came when Dudley nearly knocked over a jewelry case. She was rushing to catch it, when a glint of black caught her eye. Catching the case, Katrina retraced her steps and found the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

It had a simple band of silver with an onyx heart set into it. But the really beautiful thing, was that it had ruby cat ears and emerald cat eyes on it. "It's perfect!" Katrina exclaimed, quickly writing a note and putting it into the case. They were just making their escape when Dudley's paw set off the alarm by accident. Moving quickly, the pair jumped in the car and sped away.

"Dudley the ring is perfect! I'll go in tomorrow and ask to buy it and then it will be the greatest thing to propose with."

"Glad I could help Katrina."

Sneaking into Kitty's house later on that night, Katrina was surprised to see Kitty still up waiting for her. "K-Kitty, what are you s-still doing up?"

"Waiting for you to come back."

"Really you didn't have to…"

"Where were you?"

"I, um, I was at D-Dudley's house."

"Really? Doing what?"

"Um, helping his mother bake some c-cookies."

"Liar! Dudley's mother bakes cakes not cookies and I called there. She said she hadn't seen you."

"Kitty, please, I can explain!"

"Explain what? How you've been sneaking off at night? How you seem a bit distant every time I ask you where you're going? Explain that Katrina! Are you cheating on me? Am-am I not good enough? Do you want more sex? I mean, give me a hint here!"

"Please, Kitty, I-."

"Perhaps you want a guy? So you have something to suck on besides my ears whenever I lick your throat. Maybe you're tired of me and want another girl to-"

Katrina cut her off with a kiss. "Kitty, you are PERFECT. I'm not cheating on you and even if I was, whoever they are could never compare to you. As for the sex, if you want more, we can have more. There's this theory that people who love each other can become even more so in love through sexual intercourse, but that one is your call, not mine. And I could never grow tired of you. I mean, you surprise me every day. I love you. Now as to where I'm sneaking off to, all will be revealed tomorrow, alright? Now get some sleep."

Kitty guided Katrina to the bed and they undressed, climbing in naked so they could press their bodies together. "I love you." They murmured together, just before drifting off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" Katrina yelled over the noise of the main room. "I have a very special announcement to make."

All heads turned to Katrina where she was walking toward Kitty. "Kitty Katswell," she took Kitty into her arms and nuzzled her happily. "I love you with all my heart, soul, and body. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you. Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you Katrina. With everything that I am, I love you."

Katrina smoothly knelt to one knee and removed the brown box from her pocket. "Then, for all the love we have for each other, w-will you m-marry me?"

All of the agents and scientists and even the cleaning crew stood stock-still, waiting for Kitty's answer. "No."

Katrina's ears drooped sadly and she put the box away. The entire agency let out a startled gasp and many of the employees groaned in pity for the white cat kneeling on the floor. Standing and turning her head so Kitty couldn't see the tears in her eyes, Katrina's tail dragged on the floor as she turned to walk away.

"Unless," White ears perked back up as the agent looked back at her girlfriend. "You change me."

"You want me to…?" Kitty nodded and Katrina grinned.

"So is that a yes?" Kitty asked.

"You tell me." Katrina giggled, taking the ring back out.

Kitty smiled and laughed. "Yes, I will marry you!"

Katrina took the ring off the mount in the box and slid it onto Kitty's finger. "Perfect fit." She murmured, grinning up at Kitty. Standing, Katrina kissed Kitty as all of the agents cheered. Plans were set into action immediately. The Chief said the wedding could be held in the big main room and that there were to be only close family members and TUFF agents allowed only.

"Um, Chief," Katrina whispered as Kitty moved away. "Could we invite villains if we kept them under surveillance?"

"Yeah, but they'll have to be in chains, too."

"Thanks Chief."

Over the next few weeks, Katrina sent calls back home to her family, telling them that she was getting married and they were invited. Then, she sent a message to Chief Gray back in Baconsfield so that he could let the other members of TUFF there know. Kitty invited her brothers and father. Her mother was overseas for a little while visiting an old friend.

"So you're the amazing, Agent Kitten?" Mr. Katswell sniffed. "You don't seem like much to me."

"Dad, you haven't seen her fight. Her paws are fire resistant on the bottom. And she's so neat about fighting, she's never scuffed. She's even better than Jack Rabbit."

"Well, if she's as good as you say she is then you two have my blessing."

The two cats each licked their paws and cleaned his ears before thanking him. At long last, the wedding day had arrived. Kitty dressed in a flowing purple dress that swirled perfectly around her legs while Katrina was dressed in an equally as purple tuxedo. Walking out slowly, both girls smiled as their fathers walked away. "Dearly beloved, we gather here today…"

As the vows were being read to them, both cats paid no attention to the priest at all, only having eyes for each other. "Kitty Katswell, do you take this feline to be your wife…?"

"I do." Kitty murmured surely, staring into Katrina's eyes.

"Do you, Katrina Kitten, take this feline to be your wife?"

"I do." Katrina said firmly, staring into Kitty's sparkling eyes lovingly.

"Then you may kiss the bride."

The two she-cats didn't move for a moment and everyone stared at them eagerly. "You don't have to." Kitty murmured. "I was joking when I said no; I would have married you either way."

"A promise is a promise." Katrina whispered, slicing open her paw and holding it to Kitty's lips. Kitty nodded and sliced her own paw, also holding it to her beloved's lips. Both cats sucked at it eagerly and the two began changing in front of everyone. Katrina took on the form of a white tiger while Kitty turned into an orange tiger. As soon as they had changed, they changed back and grinned at each other. Kitty leaned forward and Katrina met her halfway. Their tails entwined all the way up to the tip as they shared a kiss and their families cheered.

"I love you," Katrina murmured as they pulled apart. "Honest."

"I love you too." Kitty sighed happily.

They all began making their way to the after-party and Snap Trap hobbled up to them. "These are some really good chains," he grunted. "But congratulations you two. At least you didn't get stuck with Larry." He shot a scowl at the other rat who was trying to get punch without his hands.

"Thanks Snap Trap," Kitty said happily.

"Will Dudley see you tomorrow?"

"Chameleon said that tomorrow is his day."

"If he says so." Katrina shrugged. "But for his sake, I hope he managed to get that collar off."

They glanced over at the Chameleon, who was picking at the lock on his cuffs when a shock wave hit him. "Guess not." The trio laughed and the newlyweds moved on to their families. Hugging their siblings happily, Kitty stopped her dad from crying while Katrina did the same with her mother. Then all of the TUFF agents surrounded the cats and gave them a group hug with the Chief in their hair.

"Great job, girls." He told them. "And congratulations on finding each other."

"Thanks Chief!" they replied, saluting respectfully.

Dudley ran up to them with cake on his muzzle and hugged them excitedly. "Will I be godfather of any of your kits?" he asked, jumping up and down. Kitty's ears drooped and her tail dropped to the floor.

"Kits?" Katrina asked softly.

"We won't be able to have any of our own." Kitty said sadly.

"Um, K-Kitty. I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I-."

Before Katrina could say anything, the guests were handing them wedding presents. Katrina got an assortment of weapons from Chameleon's ninjas and a mini-bomb from Chameleon himself while Kitty got cheese and chocolate mice from Snap Trap and Larry. The pair got new belts from TUFF. From Kitty's parents, Katrina got a new blaster gun with extra ammo and from Katrina's parents, Kitty got a brand-new wetsuit complete with gloves and boots. The girls thanked everyone that was there to support them and jumped into their TUFF car. Katrina drove the pedal into the ground as she kissed Kitty and they sped away with their relatives, friends and enemies waving after them.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The two wives headed to Kitty's house and packed their bags as Kitty explained where they were going. "My dad told me about this great vacation island we could go on. He said he took my mom there when they got married and the island was completely deserted. Shall we get going?"

Katrina twirled over to her and pulled her close, kissing her deeply and dipping her. "Mm, couldn't have thought of a better idea myself, Kittypet. Let's go, love."

Kitty jumped into the driver's seat and hit the jet-plane button. The car-plane lifted off and Kitty hit the autopilot button. While the plane steered itself, Kitty and Katrina both took advantage of the alone time to have a long make-out session in the backseat. When autopilot informed them that they were nearing the island, Kitty sighed and took command again so that they could land near the beach house her father set up for them.

"Since it's after sunset and we were already making out, would you like to continue where we left off?"

"Oh, I would love to."

Kitty picked up her wife and carried her into the house to the bedroom. The two continued their previous make-out session, but when Kitty began removing her shirt, Katrina stopped her. "Kitty, I… I can't do it."

"What?" Kitty tossed her shirt away and looked into Katrina's expressive green eyes.

"I can't do this with you right now. It… it hurts too much."

"It… hurts… to make love to me?" Kitty's eyes filled with tears and Katrina quickly backtracked.

"No! It's not that. It's just my ex-husband was a real-." Katrina gasped and covered her mouth with her paws. Kitty's eyes narrowed and she hissed slowly.

"You had a husband?" she snarled. Katrina nodded slowly and looked at her new wife, terrified. "What did he do?" Kitty asked calmly, surprising Katrina in her sudden change of mood.

"He… he… he beat me!" she sobbed. "I ran away with him when I was seventeen and we got married. Then, on our honeymoon all he wanted was to fuck me as hard as he could. It hurt so much and I was horrified that I had even married him. Then when we were leaving the reserved hotel, I told him I wanted to go finish working with the police force and his reaction was… frightening."

"What did he do?" Kitty repeated, her eyes giving away that she was angry.

"He slapped me across the cheek and told me that he was the one that was going to be working from now on. I tried to tell him that I was an independent woman and he told me that I married him. Then he stripped me down and…" Katrina cried into Kitty's chest. "It was so hard Kitty. It hurt so much and I didn't know what to do. I mean, I knew dogs were wild, but he was something I've never seen before. That's the main reason my Chief sent me down here. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but I never thought it would matter. Please, I can't… not right now… not with you."

Kitty cuddled Katrina close and stroked her hair soothingly. When Katrina had finally calmed down, she stared at Kitty lovingly and said, "Thank you so much Kitty. For everything."

Kitty nodded and replied, "Wanna go swimming?"

"Sure, but only…" Katrina frowned. "… I don't have a swimsuit."

Kitty chuckled and tore off her dress. "Neither do I. Let's go skinny-dipping."

Katrina nodded and said, "You go ahead, I'll meet you out there."

Kitty nodded and raced out the door. Katrina took a deep breath and murmured, "One step at a time, Kat."

Slowly stripping down to her panties and a towel, Katrina walked outside to find her love standing waist-deep in the calm water with her back to her. Kitty turned and the moonlight cast a shadow over her face, making her green eyes glow bright. Katrina's breath caught and she quickly threw away the towel. Staring into Kitty's eyes, Katrina stepped out of her panties and strode into the water. Surprised at how warm it was, the white cat paused to get used to it before approaching her wife and embracing her.

"You're so beautiful in the moonlight." Katrina whispered into a brown ear.

"You glow." Kitty replied, touching her nose to the identical black one.

Katrina giggled and swam further into the ocean. Kitty followed and the two splashed around like kits. At one point, Katrina swam under and came back up with a seashell. She and Kitty tossed it around for a bit until they both went for it at the same time. They bumped heads and hell back into the water, resurfacing seconds later.

"Ok, no more catch," Katrina murmured.

"Can you carry me inside?" Kitty asked, breathing heavily. "I don't feel too good."

Katrina's eyes softened and she quickly got Kitty out of the water. As she walked, Katrina noted the warmth of Kitty's body in her arms and the rise and fall of her chest. Kitty looked up at Katrina through blurry eyes and saw the concern in her eyes. "Kat?"

"Mhm?"

"I feel a little better now."

"That's good love. Now all we have to do is-MEOW!"

The two went flying as Katrina tried to avoid the tiny turtle in front of them. Katrina landed first with Kitty on top of her. Both cats stared into the darkened green eyes opposite them and leaned in to kiss each other. Katrina, moaned as her claws wound themselves in Kitty's hair.

"K-Kitty!" she gasped, allowing Kitty's tongue to slip between her lips. Kitty moaned and clutched Katrina closer.

"Yes?" she replied, drawing her claws over areas made extra-sensitive from the warm water.

"I-I want you."

"Mm."

"Please Kitty, now."

"M-m."

"Please?"

Kitty sat up, straddling the white cat's waist, and shook her head. Katrina stared at her for a moment and her eyes narrowed. Her claws made a shing sound as they sharpened and she pouted playfully.

"Why not?" she demanded, lifting herself to look at Kitty better.

"Well, you're the one who said not now. So, I'm taking one step at a time."

Katrina nodded. "Then I'm going for a walk." She said.

"Can I come?"

"Of course. A honeymoon is meant for two."

Kitty grinned and the two got up, walking down the beach. They watched the moon on the waves for a bit until Kitty saw Katrina yawn and decided that it was time for bed. They returned to the beach house and laid down together, falling fast asleep almost immediately.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I'm trying not to make this chapter and a few of the following ones sound mushy and kinda lame, but it's not proving easy


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Katrina woke to sunlight on her fur. Stretching and yawning, the white-furred cat took a look around and found Kitty putting on a robe.

"Nice to see you awake." Kitty giggled, hopping onto the bed and giving Katrina a long good morning kiss.

"Mm, I could get used to waking up to that every morning." Katrina licked her lips and grinned.

Kitty chuckled and pecked her lips before moving toward the door. "Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes."

Katrina nodded and flipped out of bed. Quickly putting on a robe identical to Kitty's, she headed downstairs and found her wife making pancakes and fish browns.

"Mm, something smells delicious." Katrina purred, coming up behind Kitty and wrapping her in a hug.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Kitty asked, flipping the last of the pancakes onto a plate and carrying them to the table.

"Hm, how about we climb that mountain I saw from our window this morning, then we could go for a nice picnic in the forest for lunch and later we can swim in the sea before watching the sunset and making love on the beach blanket."

"Sounds like we're going to have a busy day." Kitty laughed, sitting down as Katrina took the seat opposite her. "Let's see how much we can get done first ok?"

Katrina nodded and dug into the meal, moaning at the sweetness. "Wow, these are wonderful." She murmured, taking another bite.

"Thank you." Kitty said.

The girls finished their meal and got ready for the day. They didn't get to do everything Katrina had planned, but they left the swim for the next day. Katrina had forgotten about the last thing on her list and wanted to explore the island instead. But as the week went on, she found herself wanting Kitty more and more.

_Sure,_ said a voice in her head, _you've made love, but you haven't fully done it. Making love lasts hours, you two fell asleep right after your first time and you talked about yourselves after the second time. Take her when the chance arises and she won't mind one bit. You want her._ Katrina nodded to herself and followed Kitty to the beach.

That night as they were heading up to the room to get undressed, Katrina took her chance. She tackled Kitty in the living room and pushed her onto the couch, straddling her and kissing her fiercely.

"Katrina?" Kitty gasped, but anything else she wanted to say was Katrina pressed their lips completely together and thrust her tongue deeper into Kitty's mouth. When she pulled away for air, Kitty gasped and coughed, trying to say something but the lack of air preventing her from doing so. Katrina moved her mouth to Kitty's throat and bit the brown cat's pulse point. Kitty moaned and wound her hand in Katrina's hair, before something occurred to her and she pushed Katrina away slightly.

"Ok, what's up?" she asked, suspiciously.

"I." Katrina kissed Kitty's cheek. "Want." She kissed her nose. "You." She placed another long, deep kiss to Kitty's lips and Kitty switched them over.

"Bed?" Kitty asked, before Katrina pulled her back.

"No." the white cat muttered.

"But the couch-."

"I don't care, I'm on bottom."

"Katrina, stop!"

"NO!" Katrina's claws sharpened again and she dragged Kitty's mouth back to her own, wanting—no_ needing_—Kitty kissing her. A small bit of reason crept through her lust haze and Katrina looked up at Kitty pleadingly. "K-Kitty, I can't stop." Katrina murmured softly, tears evident in her voice. "I need you too much and now, I-I can't stop. Please."

Kitty shook her head and made to move away, but Katrina was having none of that. Flipping them over, Katrina pressed into Kitty and sucked on the other cat's tongue, preventing her from saying anything.

"Kitty, please…" Katrina murmured, her claws ripping through Kitty's torn shirt. "Please make love to me. I need you."

The brown-furred agent gasped for breath and lifted her feet, kicking Katrina off her. Pressing a nearby button, Kitty made a cage slam down on Katrina. The white cat slammed against the bars and pounded against them, sobbing as she realized she was trapped. Kitty approached the cage, but Katrina didn't see Kitty; she was flashing back to the last time she was trapped in a cage.

"D-D-Daniel?"

"Well, well, well," the blonde-furred dog snickered, coming closer. "Look who is trapped now, Agent Kitten."

"But, but you're dead!"

"Not anymore, and now, I'll get what I've wanted all these years." He pressed a button on his gauntlet and entered the cage, locking the door behind him. His evil laughter filled her ears and Katrina screamed.

"No! NO! NO!"

"Katrina, snap out of it!"

Katrina looked around and saw green eyes, not black, staring at her, not in lust, but in concern. "Did you hear a word I said?"

Katrina waited for her breathing and heart to slow down before saying, "N-no cages. P-please, I'll do anything you want me to. I'll wait eight years before making love again, just… no cages. Daniel used them and… and… no cages."

Kitty stroked her hair as Katrina clutched her like a kit. "I didn't know you'd gone through so much." Kitty whispered. "I thought you were just the best agent in the company, but on the inside you're still a kit. I'm sorry."

Katrina shook her head. "I shouldn't have tried to push it when you said no. But it burns, Kitty. I couldn't help it; I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Kitten. It's ok." Kitty stroked Katrina's hair until the white cat fell asleep.

* * *

God it just makes me shiver at how BAD this chapter is. But that's not the point I want to know if you guys liked it or not.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHapter 13**

"Wait up Katrina!"

Katrina turned to see Kitty several paces behind her and backtracked to her wife. "You could have told me you were getting tired." The white cat giggled, sitting next to the other cat.

"Yeah, well, I don't like to admit defeat often." Kitty panted, leaning on Katrina slightly. Katrina laughed and waited until Kitty had regained her breath before continuing on.

Over the next two days, the girls went swimming with some nice dolphins, explored the forest on the opposite side of the mountain, and shared a picnic in the marsh. But as the second week of their honeymoon drew near, Katrina felt the lust building again.

At last, on Tuesday, the white cat decided to try again with a different approach. As Kitty flopped onto the bed after their evening swim, Katrina fidgeted nervously in the doorway.

"Kitten?" Katrina shook her head and stared at the floor.

"Come sit," Kitty commanded.

Katrina slowly made her way over and sat on the edge of the bed, as far away from Kitty as she could get. "Kitten?"

Katrina looked up at Kitty pleadingly and Kitty searched the big green eyes across from her, finding her own lust reflected back at her. "Kitty, I, um… I n-need, uh, I-I need…"

Kitty moved closer and asked, "What do you need?"

Katrina looked into Kitty's eyes and whispered, "You."

Katrina made a motion between moving away and rushing forward. Falling from the bed, the white cat sat up and found the brown cat inches from her.

"I know, Kitten. Me too."

"I just want to make real love to you, like other couples. Being entwined for hours, sweating, panting… I haven't even tasted you yet."

Kitty put a finger to Katrina's lips. "I feel it too. If you're ready we can do it right now."

Katrina nodded, taking Kitty's finger into her mouth and sucking it earnestly, making Kitty moan. Pulling Katrina back up, Kitty pulled her finger away and kissed her wife fiercely. Katrina gasped and pulled Kitty closer.

"Kitten, wait! Stop!" Katrina groaned and let Kitty go. "I-I don't know about this. What if I can't stop?"

"I don't want you to stop." Katrina whined.

"But I feel… wild. Untamed. What if-?"

"Kitty please, look at my paws. I'm already changing, please."

"Changing?" Kitty squeaked.

"We're mating, so naturally, I turn into my true form. If you're ready, you will too."

"But what if I hurt someone?"

"Kittypet, it's a deserted island; no one else is here. Now please, yes or no?"

Kitty looked at Katrina and felt the lust raging inside her, so she lowered her mouth to her wife's and kissed her lovingly. When Kitty opened her eyes, Katrina's stripes were visible.

"Kitty?"

"Yes." Kitty changed and everything blurred into a whirlwind of passion.

Katrina woke the next morning feeling sore and tired. A groan beside her clued her in that Kitty was waking beside her. "I'm so sore." Kitty murmured, snuggling into Katrina.

"I expect so. We went from sunset to about three hours ago."

"It was wonderful." Kitty purred.

"And you tasted so good." Katrina added.

"Keep talking like that and we might not be able to go that long without doing it again."

Katrina chuckled and got up. Through the day, the girls simply sat in the living room and watched T.V., checking the news to see how Petropolis was doing. Apparently, the villains weren't striking as often; Bird Brain was the only one still doing anything.

"They miss us." Katrina snickered.

"Mm." Kitty replied, thumbing through a magazine. Katrina leaned over and tried to peck her cheek, but Kitty turned her head and snagged a deep kiss. Katrina straddled her hips and they continued where they left off that morning.

* * *

"Agents Kitten and Katswell reporting for duty Chief."

Dudley's head shot up and he cheered as he hugged his partners. "We missed you!" he exclaimed.

The cats smiled at him and Dudley began leading them back to their desks, but when he turned around they were gone. "Chief did you see where Katrina and Kitty went off to? We could get a mission at any minute."

"Well, Agent Puppy-."

The crime alarm rang and there was a huge gust of wind as Kitty and Katrina appeared. "It's Bird Brain, Chief." Kitty said. "Robbing a bank. Come on Katrina, let's go Dudley."

The trio rushed to the car and got to the bank just as Bird Brain was coming out. He groaned when he saw the three agents racing toward him. As Kitty and Dudley fought Bird Brain, Katrina took the money back to the bank. It took ten minutes to get Bird Brain cuffed and another five to wait for the police. Once that was done, the agents headed back to HQ. Dudley reported in to the Chief while the cats raced off to their closet.

Trying to moan as softly as possible, Katrina rocked her hips to Kitty's fingers as she buried her face in Kitty's chest. The two cats reached their climax together and leaned against the wall.

"So good." Katrina whispered.

"Very good." Kitty agreed.

The two cats stared at each other for a moment before going at it again.

* * *

**I am just not happy with my work. SIGH, maybe you guys like it? Tell me! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bit of ooc on kitty's part here sorry if it doesn't make you happy but you'll understand why later in the story**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Alright, that's it!"

The two cats jumped apart and lowered their ears in embarrassment at being caught. Again.

"You two are now on leave until you've gotten this out of your system."

Kitty groaned but Katrina's lips spread into a wide grin. "More time to ourselves." She whispered huskily. Kitty's eyes brightened and the two raced for the sealed chamber eagerly. Once inside, Kitty locked the door and slammed Katrina against the wall. Katrina groaned in pain and Kitty pulled away as Katrina fell to her knees clutching her stomach.

"I'm sorry Kitten." The brown cat murmured, kneeling next to her wife.

"I… I don't think it was you." Katrina gasped. "I think I-ahh!" Katrina screamed in pain and her claws sharpened reflexively. "I need to get to a doctor." the white cat panted. Kitty carried her out to the main area and told the Chief that she was taking Katrina to the hospital.

"No," Katrina objected. "Dudley can take me. It's faster that way."

Kitty looked hurt, but nodded and handed her wife to her partner. Driving like a maniac, Dudley got them there in less than half the normal time. Katrina wobbled on her feet and more than once, Dudley had to stop her from falling. At last, they made it inside and made an appointment, waiting for their turn. When Katrina was called, Dudley let her go alone and Katrina took a deep breath. Back at TUFF headquarters, Kitty was pacing worriedly, wondering what could be wrong with her wife. Kitty's ears perked up at the sound of the elevator and she raced to hug her wife.

"Kitty, it's great!" Dudley barked. "Katrina's-!"

Katrina slapped a paw over his mouth and grinned nervously at her wife, who was looking at her suspiciously. "It's nothing, Kitty, really."

Kitty's eyes narrowed further and she removed the paw on Dudley's mouth. "-pregnant!" Dudley exploded happily.

Kitty's eyes widened and she turned with flaming eyes to her trembling wife. "You're WHAT?" she shrieked.

Everyone froze as Kitty stalked her wife into a wall.

"Kitty, please. It's not what-."

"Oh, it isn't?" Kitty hissed. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes-."

"Are you afraid?"

"Yes, but you're-."

"Did you not ask Dudley to take you to the hospital instead of me?"

"Yes, but he's-."

"Did you know before you left?"

Katrina sighed and gave in. "Yes."

Kitty nodded and unsheathed her claws; raising her paw, Kitty swung and Katrina closed her eyes in defeat.

"Wait!" Both cats froze and turned to Dudley. "Kitty, don't do it. Katrina's innocent!"

"You can't know that!" Kitty spat. "I wouldn't believe you anyway! For all I know they could be yours."

"Whoa, whoa," Dudley held up his hands. "They are not mine. I don't know whose they are, but they are definitely not mine."

"Still, she cheated on me and then asked me to marry her. And you two spent a lot of time together."

"Because I was teaching him to control himself!" Katrina exclaimed. The two partners turned to see her leaning against the wall with tears in her eyes.

Kitty snarled at her and noticed a white paw lingering on a slightly bulging stomach. Moving quick as lightning, Kitty lashed out and Katrina fell to the ground, writhing. Blood spurted in all directions as the white cat screamed out her pain.

"Kitty!" Dudley gasped. He ran and got bandages, wrapping them securely around Katrina's wound. Katrina stood and looked at Kitty, terrified. Kitty's eyes widened when she realized what Katrina was seeing: Daniel had beaten her and now Kitty was repeating his actions. "Katrina-."

Katrina shook her head and fled, forgetting the car keys in her haste to leave the building. Kitty's ears drooped as she realized that she had messed up bad. Turning to her partner, Kitty said, "Dudley, I don't know what happened; I couldn't control myself, but I have to make this right."

Dudley put a hand on Kitty's shoulder and said, "Go get her, Kitty."

"Thanks Dudley. You're great."

Kitty rushed out to the car and drove, Dudley-style, to their house. "Katrina!" she called, knocking on the door.

"Stay away from me!" The yell came from deep within the house and it served to make Kitty feel guiltier.

Sighing, the brown cat quickly picked the lock and swiftly moved through the house, listening for her wife's breathing. Finding it in the basement, Kitty slipped in and descended the stairs. "Kitten?" Kitty whispered.

"Kitty, please," Kitty followed the voice. "haven't you caused me enough pain?"

"Please, Katrina, listen."

"You tried to kill my kits!"

Kitty finally found Katrina curled in a corner with a blaster in her hands. "I know. Before you came I would never have endangered kits. I don't know what happened to me. Please, I'm sorry."

Kitty knelt next to her and reached out. Katrina cringed away and her grip on the blaster tightened. Kitty took note that her stomach was larger than before.

"Kitty?" the brown cat glanced up. "Since you already tried to kill them, I have a confession. I've had kits before, but the kits died before they were born. Do you know why?"

Kitty stared into Katrina's bright green eyes and saw the answer, clear as day. "Their father beat you while you were carrying them."

"Yes. Daniel didn't believe that the kits were his. He thought that I had made the change with someone else since he had refused and he accused me of cheating on him. I tried telling him that they were his, but he wouldn't believe me. After an hour of beatings and arguing, I gave up. He wouldn't have believed me and arguing any further would get me beat even more." Tears slowly rolled down Katrina's cheek. "Now it's happening again."

"Kitten, I promise, I'll try to trust you from now on, but who is the father of these kits? Dudley's not very responsible..."

Katrina raised her head and looked Kitty dead in the eyes. Kitty, the father of my kits… is you."

* * *

_**Told you there was ooc, but you'll understand why after the kits are born.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, so here's the next chapter and I'm sorry it took me so long to come up with but please, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Kitty stared at her incredulously. "Wait, me? That can't be possible."

Katrina shrugged. "You requested the change, you get everything that comes with it."

Kitty sighed. "Ok," she scooted closer to Katrina and was relieved when the white cat lowered the blaster. "I really am sorry, Katrina. I'm just so confused at what's happening. I feel more territorial with you; I guess I'm just afraid you'll leave like all of the others."

Katrina shook her head, silently telling the white cat that she wasn't going anywhere. Katrina suddenly moaned and clutched her stomach; Kitty glanced down and gasped at its size. "How long?" she asked.

"Roughly five days."

"And it's just now growing?"

Katrina nodded and leaned into Kitty; Kitty stroked her hair and chuckled, saying, "I'm a father. Who would've thought?"

Katrina hummed and Kitty looked down to find that the white cat was well on her way to sleep. Kitty chuckled again and carried her up to bed. The next day, Kitty apologized to Dudley and ordered Katrina to stay at Headquarters. Katrina didn't argue and did as Kitty asked for the next two days.

Then, four days after Kitty found about her kits, a random giant robot attacked TUFF HQ. Kitty was cuffing SnapTrap and Dudley was tying Bird Brain to the Chameleon when they both heard the crashes and screaming. Kitty's breath caught and she threw the keys to Dudley.

"Let's go!" She commanded, not even bothering to look at the three villains still tied up. Dudley sped to headquarters and Kitty gasped at the robot. It was thirty feet of pure steel and had claws and teeth. As Kitty watched, the Chief and Keswick quickly exited the building.

"Where's Katrina?" Kitty called, hurrying over to them.

"She's st-st-still in the building!" Keswick panted. "We couldn't f-f-f-find her."

Kitty's teeth gritted and she rushed for the entrance.

"Kitty no!" Dudley shouted. "Its too dangerous!"

Kitty ignored him and continued through the crumbling TUFF. Kitty stopped and tried to feel for her wife. After three or four minutes, she sensed someone that could've been Katrina on the floor above. Jumping up the wall, Kitty blasted a hole through the ceiling and emerged onto the floor. There, in the middle of the floor, was Katrina, lying with her eyes closed.

"Kitten!"

"Kitty?" Katrina lifted her head and looked at her.

"Why haven't you gotten out?" Kitty asked, crawling over to her.

"My stomach was too big for me to walk on two feet and my paws aren't big enough for me to walk on all four feet." Katrina moaned and Kitty saw that her stomach was huge.

"The kits are coming tomorrow." Katrina went on.

"If we make it to tomorrow." Kitty muttered, looking at the robot still shaking the building and roaring.

"Kitty, you need to get out of here." Katrina told her.

"No. I left you once and I'm not doing it again. Especially not while you're carrying my kits."

Katrina smiled and touched her nose to Kitty's. At that moment, the giant robot reached through the broken window and grabbed Kitty.

"Kitty!" Kitty struggled in the robot's grasp, but it was futile. The robot glared at the brown cat in its grasp for a moment before tossing her into its mouth.

"Kitty, no!" Katrina attempted to stand, but the weight of her stomach forced her back down. An elephant, a horse and a dog that were on their way out stopped to help her. Katrina let them guide her to Dudley and she hugged him tight.

"She's gone, Dudley." The white cat cried. "It ate her." Everyone present hung their heads at the loss of Kitty. Suddenly, there was a strange creaking above. The robot was coughing up loose nuts and bolts. As one, the robot's arms and legs fell away from the main body as the main body became disconnected and the head shot off. As the pieces crumbled to the ground, everyone saw a brown ear sticking up from the rubble.

"Kitty!" Katrina exclaimed, clicking her claws together in worry. Some of the agents looked like they wanted to go over and dig her up, but seemed hesitant. As Katrina stared at the ear there was just the slightest bit of movement: a small twitch. The agents rushed forward and moved bits and chunks of rubble, unearthing a bleeding, bruised, and dusty but very much alive, Kitty.

"Where is she?" the black clad agent asked weakly.

The agents pointed to where Katrina was leaning on Dudley and Kitty nodded, getting to her feet. Katrina's eyes lit up when she saw her wife moving and took a few steps toward her; a fit of dizziness hit her and she began falling. Faster than anyone thought possible, Kitty was fully standing and halfway to Katrina before Dudley's hand had even reached out. Kitty and Dudley caught the pregnant cat and Kitty grinned down at her wife.

"You're ok?" Katrina asked.

"I told you I wasn't leaving." Kitty told her.

Katrina smiled and touched her nose to Kitty's again, causing many of the agents to turn away. Kitty lowered her ears in embarrassment at the sudden display of affection, but pecked Katrina's cheek in return.

"Come on," Kitty murmured. "Let's get you home to a nice, hot bath."

Katrina purred and wrapped her arms around Kitty's neck. Kitty lifted her into her arms with a bit of effort and carried her to the car. As they sped off, the Chief looked at the building.

"It'll cost more to repair it than to build the entire thing over again." At that moment, the giant robot head crashed onto the wrecked building. "Darn." Chief sighed.

Striding into their home, Kitty set Katrina on the couch and went up to start the bathwater. When she came back down, Katrina had a sad, but thoughtful look in her eyes. "Kitty how do you feel about adoption?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, would you consider putting some of our kits up for adoption?"

"What? No! of course not. Katrina, we will keep all of them."

"But what if-?"

"No, we keep them. End of discussion."

Katrina nodded and let Kitty lead her up the stairs to the bathtub. As she got in, Katrina looked up at Kitty. "Are you going to join me?"

"Is there room?" Kitty snickered and Katrina sent her a reproachful glare. "I think I'll give you some privacy." Kitty told her, still chuckling.

"You took away the concept of privacy at our personal after birthday party." Katrina laughed, to which Kitty blushed and laughed as well.

"Just call if you need something or when you're ready to get out."

Katrina nodded and kitty went into the bedroom to read. Twenty-three minutes later, she heard a crash and a slight scream and quickly went for her blaster. Rushing into the bathroom, Kitty was surprised to find SnapTrap, Larry and the others cowering against the far wall as Katrina growled in front of them.

"S-s-sorry, Agent Kitten," SnapTrap stammered. "We didn't kn-know you were in h-here."

"Look DOOM," Katrina snarled. "I'm bloated, I'm aching and I was taking a bath which means I'm wet. You have until the count of three before I rip you all to shreds. One," Katrina held up a sharp claw and the squad hurried into action. Suddenly, the alligator got stuck in the window. "Two," Katrina spat. SnapTrap and Larry pushed harder and the alligator popped out. SnapTrap pushed Larry away and jumped through the window just as Katrina held up a third claw.

As Kitty watched, Katrina scratched at every part of the rat she could get to until she finally threw him out the window. Katrina turned to Kitty and grinned sheepishly. "Could you help me back into the bath? I'm kind of straining my paws right now."

Kitty chuckled and helped her wife back into the water. Then, she went and got a broom to sweep up the glass. "Sorry about the window." Katrina sighed.

"Nah, they do this all the time to help make sure I stay on top of my game. I just want to know why they came in through the bathroom." Kitty mopped up the spilled water and was just heading out when Katrina called her back.

The white cat curled up and asked, "Could you rub my stomach?"

Kitty nodded and grabbed a towel, helping Katrina into it and then into the bedroom. Kitty laid Katrina on the bed before getting kit lotion from the closet and undressing. She climbed on the bed and began rubbing the lotion on Katrina's stomach, making the other cat purr softly.

"Why are you naked?" Katrina asked after a little while.

"I used to sneak into my brothers' room and steal some of my oldest brother's movies. Well, this is how they depicted it and so I figured I would see if it really is as intimate and calming as they described."

Katrina chuckled and let Kitty continue rubbing her stomach. Once Kitty felt that she was finished, Katrina climbed behind her and began massaging her shoulders.

Kitty moaned in relief and inquired, "How did you know?"

"You were eaten by a robot and then had to massage my stomach. I took a lucky guess."

Kitty sighed as the tension was released from her shoulders. When Katrina was done, Kitty turned and kissed her lovingly. Katrina fell into the kiss and kitty gently laid her back.

"Kittypet?"

"Yes Kitten?"

"Please be gentle."

"Always love."

* * *

**_There you go guys. Sorry it took so long. But there's your chapter. Review and tell me what you think. _**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry it's taking me so long guys. But I'm trying to post new stories and finish old ones while even more new ones are popping into my head and there never seems to be enough time to write or type them all. But, thank you for your patience and now, here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The next day, Kitty was on patrol as Dudley kept a close eye on Katrina for her. She was just in the middle of giving the SnapTrap a speeding ticket, when her communicator watch rang.

"Kitty, I'm taking Katrina to the hospital closest to Headquarters because her water just broke."

"Be careful, Dudley!" Kitty said, tossing the ticket to the rat and heading for her car. "I'll be there soon." Speeding like Dudley, Kitty made it to the hospital in half the usual time. She hurried in and saw the Chief and Keswick sitting in the waiting room.

"Room 4E." Keswick said to her, seeing her frantic look.

Kitty nodded and hurried up the stairs deciding the elevator was too slow. She made it to the room and found Dudley sitting outside the door as if guarding it. He gave Kitty a nod and stepped aside so the desperate cat could be with her wife. Kitty stepped inside and her ears were assaulted by Katrina's anguished mews.

"No!" she screamed when a doctor attempted to come near her.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" Kitty asked.

"It hurts!" Katrina snarled at her. "It hurts! They can't touch me or it will hurt more."

"But Kitten, the babies could die if you don't let the doctors tend to you."

Katrina hissed at Kitty and growled at an approaching doctor.

"Kitten, please. Think about the kits."

"I don't want to think about the kits!" Katrina screamed. "They're the reason I'm in this pain!"

Kitty's ears drooped and she looked up at Katrina with big green eyes that Katrina couldn't resist. With her tail, Kitty was signaling for the doctors to come. They hurriedly worked as swiftly as possible and soon had Katrina's legs spread. Katrina, mesmerized by Kitty's eyes, didn't notice any of this.

"Ms. Kitten, we're going to need you to push." Katrina snapped out of her reverie and turned to the doctor. All of the pain came flooding back to her and she shrieked in agony.

"Push!" the doctor commanded.

Katrina pushed and managed to push out three kittens before she passed out. Kitty rubbed her cheek gently as the doctors fought to get the other two kits out. When Katrina finally came back to her senses, the doctors already had the kits wrapped in blankets. Kitty kissed Katrina's cheek as the white furred cat leaned heavily against her.

"You were amazing." Kitty murmured to her.

"No I wasn't," Katrina muttered. "I was afraid."

Kitty was about to respond when a doctor walked over to them carrying one of the kits. "It isn't dead, is it?" Katrina asked worriedly.

His expression, though still professional, was slightly downcast as he said, "I am sorry, Mrs. Katswell, but it seems that this is the only one of your five kits that survived."

He handed Katrina the kit as Kitty looked up at him in shock and down at Katrina. Katrina's expression went from shock to guilty in less than a second and she buried her face in Kitty's chest, sobs going through her.

"I'm sorry," Katrina told Kitty when she had composed herself somewhat. "I shouldn't have been against it."

"Kitten, it's not your fault."

"But it is!" Katrina cried. "If I hadn't been such a coward at having more pain, our kits would have lived."

"That's not the issue kitten. The issue isn't how many died, but the one that survived. If she doesn't get milk soon, she'll be joining the others."

Katrina nodded and slowly began feeding the kit. She sniffed worriedly, still guilty for what she had done, but Kitty soothed her, telling her that they still had a kit.

"What should we name her?" Katrina asked.

Kitty thought a moment before saying, "Katherine."

Katrina looked up at her. "Katherine Kitten. Katherine Katswell. Katherine Katswell-Kitten. Kitty, Katrina and Katherine Katswell. Kitty Katswell, Katrina Katswell, and Katherine Katswell. I love it Kitty!"

"Thought you might." Kitty chuckled at her wife and just then Katherine hiccupped.

The two mothers looked down and finally got a good look at their daughter. She had a fur design that resembled clothing. Her upper half from neck to waist was orange with white paws and her bottom half from waist to ankles she was white with orange paws. Her eyes had a white ring around them and her ears had white tips. Her tail also had a white tip. The kit purred slightly as she drifted to sleep on her mother.

Kitty grinned at Katrina and leaned down to kiss her wife happily. "We're a family now." She said quietly.

Katrina looked down at Katherine and up at Kitty before nodding with a beaming smile on her lips. "We sure are."

* * *

_**Don't worry, it's not over yet. We still have one big thing to do before the story finishes and I'm not sur ehow you guys will respond to it, but i'll post it as soon as I can. Please review and tell em what you think. :) :) :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

I'm proud of myself for getting this chapter is probably in my top five favorite chapters in this Ffic. Chapter 17

The girls stayed off work for a few days before heading back to show everyone their kitten. The villains were invited as well, but they were chained and heavily guarded so no harm came to little Katherine. Of course, the precaution was partly unnecessary because they fell in love with the little kit as soon as they saw her.

"Oh she's beautiful!" Madame Catastrophe squealed happily, gazing at Katherine.

"Yes, absolutely gorgeous." Dr. Rabies grinned down at Katherine.

"I like her fur," SnapTrap said. "Much cooler than mine. I wish I had a cool design on my fur."

He leaned close to Katherine and the kitten, in her blind state since her eyes hadn't opened yet, lashed out blindly and punched SnapTrap right in the nose.

"Hey!" SnapTrap exclaimed as everyone yelled in amusement. "Shut up Larry! No punching your uncle SnapTrap until you've gone through proper training." The rat scolded Katherine lightly.

"So when does she open her eyes?" Zippy asked flying closer since she was the only one not completely chained up because she had to stay in the air.

"Today actually." Katrina told her happily.

As if on cue, Katherine's eyes began twitching. "Look!" Kitty hissed excitedly. Everyone leaned forward with bated breath as the little kitten's eyelids slowly slid open. They were large green orbs that stared out at everyone in wonder and as one everyone sighed at the sheer cuteness of it.

"She has your eyes." Kitty said to Katrina softly.

"Our eyes." Katrina corrected with a giggle.

"She's such a cutie." Bird Brain cooed.

"She'll make a fine agent." Chief said proudly. The two cats looked at each other when he mentioned Katherine becoming an agent.

"You do want her to become an agent, right?" the Chief added as an afterthought.

Kitty shrugged as Katrina looked down at Katherine. "I don't know, she's a bit small…" Katrina whispered.

"If she decides to be an agent, we'll stand by her no matter what anyway." Kitty said proudly.

Just then, the door opened and everyone turned to look at whoever had just come through the door. Everyone except Kitty and Dudley gasped and Katrina quickly handed Katherine to Keswick as she fainted.

"Kitten?" Kitty asked in shock as she kneeled down to her wife.

SnapTrap stared at the mysterious person and whispered, "It's impossible."

Katrina slowly came to as the figure took a step closer. Standing with Kitty's help, the white cat glared fearfully at the oncoming stranger. "You can't be alive." She hissed at him. "I killed you, seven times! You CAN'T be alive!"

"Ah, but you forget," the stranger said in a smooth voice. "My father was part Siamese cat. So I have nine, well two, lives. And if I remember correctly, you have five thanks to me." Katrina trembled slightly as the figure stepped closer. "Now, I want what you owe me, Ekaterina."

"What?" Kitty and the others asked in confusion.

The figure laughed as he continued to get closer. "What? You didn't tell them your real name, your birth name? Do you not trust them that much?"

Katrina shook her head. "I changed my name as soon as I could after I divorced you."

"Well, well, snappy, aren't we? Perhaps you should go back to your discipline!"

With that, the figure leaped at Katrina with its claws extended. Katrina held up her arms to block the attack only to see that none came. Putting her arms down, Katrina saw Kitty fighting with the mysterious stranger and, surprisingly, she was winning. Katrina smiled and leaped in to join her wife. As the two cats clawed and bit at the stranger, the other villains were making a protective barrier around Katherine and Keswick. At last, the two cats managed to subdue their foe and chain him as well.

"Now," Kitty said, dusting her hands together. "I believe some introductions are in order."

"Kitty, this is Daniel, my ex-husband and arch nemesis." Katrina looked down at the beaten blonde dog with the utmost loathing. "After I divorced him, he became the most ruthless villain in Colliefornia as well as the states around it. He's been following me ever since I killed him for a fifth time and so my Chief thought it best if I get transferred here to Petropolis so that he couldn't follow me. I guess we see now, that my Chief was wrong because Daniel will never give up."

Katrina sniffed at the blonde dog and flicked her tail in disgust. Just then, Daniel stood on his own and turned to Katrina with a sneer. "You can't defeat me Ekaterina." Daniel told her, looming closer. "And it's not like your new coworkers actually care about you."

He took on a gentler tone, as though trying to convince her of something. "The brown cat doesn't really love you; she merely wanted you because she wanted something to possess, something that wouldn't run away. She acted like she loved you so that you would ask to marry her, then she would be able to say yes and you'd be hers forever. I loved you Ekaterina, come back to me."

Katrina stared at him before looking up at Kitty, who returned her doubtful look with a pleading one. "Kitten, you know I love you. Please believe me, he's lying."

Katrina backed away from them both and hit the wall. She put a hand to her head.

"Look into her eyes, Ekaterina." Daniel said soothingly. "That's not love, that's dominance. She wants you for herself. Come back to me and I can make you feel loved."

Katrina looked at him, then to Kitty and back at Daniel. "Make me feel… loved?" she asked softly. Daniel nodded and took a slow step forward. "You… you can make me feel loved, Daniel?" Katrina asked, slowly advancing on Daniel, looking into his eyes.

Kitty moved forward, but Dudley held her back and whispered, "Look at Katrina's tail." Kitty did as instructed and saw her wife's tail waving maliciously from side to side. _Wow, she's a great actress._ Kitty thought. _I almost believed her!_

Katrina was now standing right in front of Daniel. "You love me?"

"Of course Ekaterina. Why would I chase you all this time if I didn't love you?"

"I don't know, I just thought that you wanted me gone."

"I could never want you gone, Kittykat." Daniel cooed, making Katrina shiver.

"Daniel," she said slowly, leaning close to the blonde dog. Kitty heard the slight change in her voice; it got lower and colder, but not enough for Daniel to hear it. "You said you loved me right?"

The blonde dog nodded. "With all my heart."

Katrina nodded and, without warning, punched Daniel as hard as she could. "You're a very good liar, Daniel, I'll give you that." She said, flexing her hand as the dog staggered from the force of the blow. "But, there's just one thing wrong with it: Kitty's eyes are as expressive as mine, she can't hide anything in them. So if she truly wanted me for the purpose you said, rather than love, I would not have asked her to marry me. You're evil Daniel. Stay away from me," she delivered another punch to his jaw.

"Stay away from my family," she roundhouse kicked him and sent him flying into the wall.

"And stay away from Petropolis. Now, I will unchain you and you had better run or you'll be down to one life, pooch."

Katrina slowly unchained Daniel and backed away from him. The blonde dog used the wall to support himself before turning and looking at the many people assembled. "One question first: what's the occasion since there are villains chained and everything?"

Katrina and Kitty walked over to Keswick and took Katherine from him.

"Our daughter just opened her eyes." Katrina smirked.

"You mean, she agreed to make that dreadful change with you?"

Kitty nodded, putting an arm around Katrina's waist and kissing Katherine's head.

"That's vile!" Daniel growled. "That is disgusting. I can't believe you actually brainwashed someone into changing into a hideous, ferocious monster. That's low, even for you Ekaterina. You're a filthy, disgusting-"

"Hey!" All of the agents and villains growled as Katrina's eyes filled with tears. Madame Catastrophe unlocked her chains and did the same with Dr. Rabies as SnapTrap chewed through his and Bird Brain got Zippy to untied him. Jack Rabbit simply sucked in a breath and slid out of his, while the Chameleon turned into the chain before turning back into himself.

"Watch who you're talking to, doggie boy." Jack snarled.

"Yeah," SnapTrap added. "Because you have a lot of villains who will be on your tail pup."

"So move along." Dr. Rabies growled.

Daniel nodded and began heading for the door. Just as he reached it, he laughed and turned back with a blaster in his hands. Aiming it at Katherine in Katrina's arms, he fired three times and took off running. Katrina screamed and turned Katherine away from the blasts and used her body as a shield, getting blasted into the wall and laying still. The villains and agents raced after him with Madame Catastrophe in the lead as The Chief, Kitty and Dudley stayed behind to look at the damage caused. Katrina lay motionless on the ground curled into a ball and there was no sign of Katherine.

"Kitten?" Kitty asked, kneeling down and rolling her over. Everyone gasped to see blood spilling from a bad burn in Katrina's side, but were relieved to find that Katherine was alright. Katrina slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kitty.

"K-Kitty?" she said.

"I'm here, Kitten. I'm here."

"Kitty, everything's fuzzy."

"Don't worry, Kitten, we'll get you to the hospital."

"Kitty, I'm so tired. I want to sleep."

"No Kitten, you have to stay awake for us. Stay awake."

"But I'm so… slee… py." Katrina's eyes slowly rolled in her head and she passed out.

"Dudley, we have to get her to the hospital." Kitty said frantically.

Dudley nodded and picked Katrina up as Kitty raced for the car. "He was surprised that she didn't get out of the driver's seat, but found out why in the next moment. Kitty, frenetic with worry, went way over the speed limit and went even faster than Dudley. Dudley had to hold onto the dashboard to keep from flying away.

They arrived at the hospital and Kitty explained what had happened in as little detail as possible. The doctor stared at her in confusion and Kitty, in her hysterical state of mind, grabbed him and yelled, "Save her, dammit!"

The doctor nodded vigorously and hurriedly took Katrina to a spare operation room. As the doctors got to work, Kitty paced outside the room and chewed her claws in anxiety. Suddenly, she heard the worst sound in the world: the monitor drawing out a long, high-pitched, even note. Kitty fell to her knees sobbing; Katrina's heart had stopped.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Should Katrina die? Or should she live through this and come out still having five lives? Tell me in a review! **


	18. Chapter 18

**_Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've been really busy. Anyway, I've decided to do as you said and so, here's the next chapter. _**

* * *

****Dudley raced in holding Katherine and found a bleary eyed silent Kitty. "Kitty?" He asked.

"She died Dudley." Kitty said softly. "He killed her."

Dudley sat down and Katherine climbed over to her mother. "She'll come back though, right?" Dudley asked slowly. "She still has four lives left, right? Please say right."

"Right." Kitty sighed "but it's not the same."

Just then, the monitor did something no one expected it to do; it began beeping again. It was slow, but gradually it sped up. Kitty and Dudley raced inside and Katherine toddled after them. There lay Katrina, covered in blood and slight burns, but breathing erratically and eyes twitching.

"Kitten!" Kitty exclaimed happily as the bleary green eyes opened once more. "You're alive!"

"Of course," Katrina said hoarsely. "You promised not to leave me. Who am I to leave you after that?"

Kitty smiled and hugged her wife. "Did the villains catch Daniel?" Katrina asked.

Kitty shrugged. "We'll find out when we get back to HQ. For now, you should rest; he did quite a number on you."

Katrina nodded and closed her eyes. Kitty kissed her head and took Katherine from Dudley. Slowly rocking the little kitten, Kitty smiled as she crawled onto t \he bed with her mother. Katherine patted Katrina's cheek and smiled.

"Mama, sleep." She said.

Kitty nodded. "Mommy needs to rest, darling. Come on, Uncle Dudley and I will take you to the park so you can catch butterflies."

Katherine clapped her paws together excitedly and lifted her arms for Kitty to pick her up.

Dudley smiled and said, "She's so cute, Kitty. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks Dudley." Kitty said as she carried Katherine down the hall beside him.

"When do you think Katrina's going to be out?" The white dog asked.

"Probably a week with how quickly she heals." Kitty replied.

"Week." Katherine said.

"I'll bring you up to see Mommy everyday ok?" Kitty cooed to her.

"K Mama." Katherine said.

The next day, Kitty arrived at HQ to see a giant jar containing Daniel in the middle of the room. He looked pretty beaten up with one eye swollen shut and multiple bruises and cuts all over his body. Kitty approached the Jar and the blonde dog growled at her.

"Hello, Agent Katswell." He grit.

Kitty glared at him distastefully. "How many lives?" she asked.

"One." Daniel spat. "I thought they were villains. Why were they protecting the kit of the best agent in the agency?"

"Because they care about us. It's more like a game here. Sometimes they win, most of the time we win. It's a content relationship we share and we don't like it when something interrupts it. You're a threat to that relationship and so they thought to get rid of you."

Daniel snarled at her. "Just because I have one life doesn't mean anything. I will have Ekaterina as my own. She will be mine."

Kitty snorted. "Stalk-ish much?" she asked, taking a seat at her desk.

"Please." Daniel scoffed. "Ekaterina doesn't fall in love. She's fucked so many different animals that's all she thinks about anymore."

"Not true." Kitty said, filing her claws.

"She has never jumped you, wanting nothing but sex?" Daniel questioned. "She has never forced herself upon you? Not even once?"

Kitty looked up at Daniel slowly and saw him staring at her with a frown. "So what if she has?"

"Does she do anything else to show her love for you?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, she took me on four or five dates before our first kiss." Kitty told him.

"Really?" Daniel asked, his good eye widening. "She merely took me on two before our first kiss and right after the third one she made love to me. She must have changed a bit."

Kitty glared at him. "She wants love thanks to what you did to her."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "What could I have possibly done to her?"

"Well, for starters, you beat her." Kitty said. "She told me once you handcuffed her in a cage and wouldn't let her rest for an entire week. You left bruises on her from whippings that she still has. You've done plenty to her, Daniel. She wants nothing to do with you anymore."

Daniel growled and ran at the glass, pounding on it. Kitty continued with her claws.

_Katrina wouldn't play me like he says._ Kitty reassured herself. _He's lying just to sway me. He's lying._ But as many times as Kitty told herself that, she couldn't make herself believe the words.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Here y'all go. Sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

When Katrina got out of the hospital the following week, she was nearly fully healed and grateful too. Taking medicine from a tube was not fun at all. Walking to Kitty's house to get changed, the white cat glanced at herself in the mirror.

"I look trashed." She sighed. "Maybe I can do something special for my girls tonight though. Hospital or not, they deserve affection and that's just what I'll give them." Katrina then set to work planning a special day for Kitty and Katherine.

When the plans had all been set, Katrina headed back to TUFF headquarters, noting that the stitches were itching. Grimacing slightly at the fact that she couldn't scratch them for another week, Katrina made her way up to the floor she needed.

When she emerged, everyone turned and cheered as Dudley and Kitty, holding a squealing Katherine, rushed over and hugged her. Katrina hissed when Dudley's muscular arms wrapped on her stitches, making him let go immediately. Katrina smiled at him and hugged in tenderly before turning to her wife. As she touched noses with Kitty, Katherine patted her cheek.

"Well hello, little Kat." Katrina murmured to her daughter, kissing the top of the kitten's head.

"I thought you weren't coming back to work for another two days." Kitty said as she handed Katherine to Dudley.

"Yeah, I still can't really fight, but I can at least do the paperwork. And, I wanted to tell you that I've arranged a trip to Playhouse McDachshund. The upgraded one, so that little Kat here has a place to play and eat. Plus, I figured with all the stressful stuff that's been going on lately, we both needed a kind of short getaway with our daughter."

Kitty beamed at her and touched her nose again. _Daniel can't possibly have been right about her._ Kitty thought to herself. "By the way, Daniel only has one life left." Katrina paled at the mention of Daniel, but relaxed some when she was told the number of lives he had left.

"So, what time do you get off today?" Katrina asked.

"Seven-thirty." Kitty told her.

Katrina nodded and picked up Katherine. "Why don't I take little Kat for the rest of the day and then meet up with you at the house?"

Kitty cocked her head. "Yeah, that sounds great actually. Thanks. See you at home."

Katrina leaned up and pecked her lips with a smile and Kitty watched her walk out the door. _Though, it couldn't hurt to ask her about it just to make sure._ With her resolve set, Kitty went back to her work.

* * *

A few hours later, Katrina and Katherine arrived home from the park and Katrina began washing the mud off of Katherine. "Silly Kat." Katrina laughed. "Did you have fun in the mud today?" Katherine mewed happily and Katrina chuckled.

"I thought so. Now we have to clean you up before Mommy gets home. Ready, I'm about to get a bit of water on your head." Katherine held her breath and closed her eyes as the water drenched her head.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

Kitty watched from the doorway as Katrina laughed and played with their daughter. _It doesn't look like the cat before me would play me the way Daniel said._

Clearing her throat, Kitty was met with being slammed against the wall with claws at her throat and a growling Katrina pinning her there. "Oh, sorry Kittypet, I didn't realize it was you."

Katrina let her down and smiled sheepishly at her. "Are you alright?" she asked as Kitty rubbed her neck.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just watching you play with our daughter, but I guess I should take my own advice and not sneak up on a secret agent."

Katrina giggled and nodded. "Let me just get Katherine out of the bath and we can go get changed." Kitty nodded, heading to the bedroom as Katrina took Katherine to her room.

"Let's get you dressed in a pretty outfit, huh?"

Katrina smiled as Katherine clapped her paws excitedly. Dressing the kitten in a pair of purple slacks and a black tank top, Katrina took her to the room she shared with Kitty. The two found Kitty putting the finishing touches on a floor-length purple dress with glittery patterns of vines adorning the front.

"Mama pwetty!" Katherine exclaimed.

"She is, isn't she?" Katrina laughed. "Go to Mama while Mommy gets dressed."

"Kay."

Katrina put Katherine down and the little kit toddled over to Kitty, who picked her up and took her out of the room while Katrina dressed in a mid-thigh forest green gown that swirled around when she walked. Adding a pair of strap sandals, she headed out and found Katherine on the couch with Kitty not too far away.

"Ready to go?" she asked, moving down the stairs.

"Ready," the other two chorused.

Katrina grinned and carried Katherine out to the car while Kitty started the engine. Strapping the kitten in, Katrina fastened her seatbelt and smiled as Kitty kicked the spy car into gear. As they sped through the streets, Katrina noticed that Kitty's eyes seemed a little down and wondered what could be troubling her wife. _I'll ask her when we get to the restaurant._

They pulled into the parking lot and Katrina unbuckled Katherine. "Ready to go play before you eat?" she cooed, tickling Katherine's stomach.

"Yeah!" The orange and white kitten cheered, clapping her paws together. Katrina took Kitty's hand and tugged her into the restaurant. They moved to the padded play area so that Katherine could play and Kitty could speak to Katrina.

"What's on your mind, love?" Katrina asked as Kitty sat next to her.

"How did you know something was worrying me?" Kitty asked.

"Your eyes weren't as bright as I would have expected. Are you not happy to see me again?"

Kitty shook her head quickly. "It's not that love, it's just…" Katrina cocked her head and waited patiently as Kitty gathered her thoughts. "The other day, I spoke with Daniel and he said some things that made me start thinking…"

Katrina's eyes widened and Kitty saw the fear pooling in her eyes immediately. "W-what did he say?" Katrina asked, her voice going timid.

"Kitten, are you…? What I mean to say is, do you only want me as a sex toy? Am I only here for your enjoyment?"

Katrina's eyes filled with tears. "I thought that you trusted me." The white cat sniffed, hanging her head. "I thought that you and I had a bond that I've never had with anyone else."

"Kitten we do, it's just… I just have to know, is it true?"

Katrina looked up at Kitty and sighed. "When I was younger and just beginning to work for the police force, I was a bit easily… stimulated. It was all I could think about most of the time and it was hard sitting at a desk. I always had to stand. When I met Daniel, it was like this. But after the way he treated me after our marriage, I realized that there are better things to think about than sex. And so, I divorced him and began looking for someone that I could truly fall in love with."

Katrina held Kitty's hands in her own and emerald eyes latched on to sea green. "I do love you Kitty," Katrina whispered. "It's just that sometimes, my past comes back to me and I feel the overpowering need like I did on our honeymoon. Please don't think that it's like it was back then because you're different than everyone else. I _love_ you."

Kitty opened her mouth to respond, but at that moment, Katherine toddled over and patted Katrina's leg. "Mommy, me hungry." she said, sticking her thumb in her mouth. Katrina looked down at Katherine and Kitty saw her expression do a complete one-eighty. Katrina's eyes brightened and her smile shined as she lifted her daughter onto her lap.

"Would you like the baby's meal or the little girl meal?" she asked softly, scratching gently behind Katherine's ears.

"Little girl's!" Katherine cheered.

"You get a toy too." Katrina said, standing and holding her hand out for Kitty.

Kitty smiled and took her hand, following Katrina to the counter. As they ordered, Kitty realized that Katrina hadn't been lying. She wasn't reckless and there was no trace of lust in her eyes at all. Kitty smiled as she drove the three of them home, with Katherine snoozing gently on Katrina's chest.

"Kitten?" Katrina looked up from where she was putting Katherine in the crib. "We need to talk."

Katrina's eyes immediately crumpled in worry. She put Katherine to bed and then walked slowly into the bedroom after Kitty. Kitty met her halfway to the bed with a gentle, passionate kiss.

"I believe you." Kitty murmured as she hugged Katrina to her. "I just needed to make sure."

Katrina nodded and wouldn't meet Kitty's eyes as she stepped away. Kitty frowned and lifted Katrina's eyes to her own. The lust was there; it was faint, but there. "Come to bed with me." Kitty said gently.

Katrina shook her head. "I-if you don't want to, I could sleep on the couch…" Kitty put a finger to Katrina's lips and moved closer.

"Does it hurt?" Katrina hesitated before slowly nodding. "Then let me make you feel better."

Kitty guided her wife to the bed and Katrina smiled up at her. "I love you." They whispered simultaneously before capturing each other's lips in a heartfelt, passionate, loving kiss.

* * *

**_What do you think? I'll have the next chapter posted soon._**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty.

The Chameleon looked around for an escape route, but couldn't find one. As the three cats gained on him, the lizard decided to do something different; running at the youngest of the agents, he barreled into her and they went rolling. Holding her blaster to her neck, he began backing away.

"Katherine!" the two other agents cried.

"Yes, that's right." Chameleon chuckled darkly. "If you don't give me an escape route in three seconds, poor little Kat will have her head blown off."

The other two agents gasped and looked at each other. "Kitty, what do we do?" the white cat asked the other cat.

"I don't know Katrina." Kitty murmured. "If we let him go, the Chief won't be happy. If we don't, Katherine…"

Katrina growled. "Damn the Chief to hell!"

Chameleon, Kitty and Katherine all gasped as Katrina lowered her gun and stepped aside for the Chameleon to pass. He slowly walked forward with Katherine in his grasp and turned as he was walking away from the two older agents. "Now, I will let her go and turn into a motorcycle so I can leave. No tricks, Katswell."

He pushed Katherine toward her mother and transformed, taking off down the street. Katrina caught Katherine, but the nineteen-year-old pushed her away.

"How could you do that?" she demanded. "He got away!"

Katrina's eyes turned sad. "But that street leads to a cliff." She murmured. "The police station will be with him in a few minutes because he doesn't know it. Right now, the Chameleon's probably too busy laughing to notice the cliff. When he finally does, he will fall and turn into a bird or something and by then, the police will have other birds chasing him to catch him."

"How do you…?" They all turned at a scream and saw the Chameleon as a bird, trying to escape from some predatory birds chasing him. Kitty and Katherine turned to Katrina in shock.

"I'm a profiler." She shrugged. "So, who's up for sundaes?" she asked cheerfully. Kitty and Katherine looked at each other before laughing and raising their hands. As the trio headed back to Headquarters, Dudley rode up in the car and grinned.

"How's the arm, Dudley?" Katrina called.

"Eh, SnapTrap's said he's sorry, but I'll be fine until it heals. Where you girls headed?"

"Fluffy's Ice Cream Parlor." Kitty replied.

"Hop in, I'll take you." The girls grinned and hopped into the car. "So how'd it go with the Chameleon?" Dudley inquired.

"Katrina let him escape." Kitty replied.

"She what?" Dudley exclaimed. "Agent Kitten, that is unlike you."

Katrina hissed in exasperation. "He was captured!" she growled.

"Only after you told us what you'd figured out." Katherine pointed out. "What if you'd been wrong?"

Kitty and Dudley's eyes widened as they waited for Katrina's reaction. Katrina's face turned stony and she stared straight ahead for a moment. "Stop the car Dudley." She said dully.

"W-what?" Dudley asked, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"Stop… the… car."

Dudley turned to look at her questioningly, but stopped the car. Katrina opened the door and stepped out of the spycar, striding away.

"Where are you going?" Kitty asked.

"Home." Katrina retorted. "Obviously my skills aren't wanted."

Kitty, Dudley and Katherine watched her go and Kitty turned to her daughter. "But I didn't mean-."

"We know, Kat." Kitty told her gently. "It's just that, your mother doesn't like being told she's wrong. Most of the time she's actually dead on, like she was this time. Other times she just misses one or two details. Your mother is rarely wrong. I think, as long as I've known her, Katrina's only been wrong about one thing."

"What was it?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Thinking I didn't love her and leaving TUFF because of it."

Katherine said nothing, thinking about how she may have wounded her mother. "You know what?" the nineteen-year-old cat said after a few more minutes. "Let's get the ice scream to go. I wanna go home."

Kitty nodded and shared an understanding look with Dudley. Heading home, Katherine slowly knocked on her parents' door. Receiving no answer, she slowly opened the door to find that it was unoccupied. Thinking of only one other place her mother could be, Katherine headed down to the basement. There was Katrina practicing her Jiu jitsu.

"Mom?" Katrina ignored her and continued fighting to the music as the robots came at her. "Are you still mad at me?" Katrina continued fighting, smashing and crashing robots left and right. "I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier and I wanted to know if you'd forgive me."

Katrina stopped for a moment as the robots paused and Katherine waited anxiously. Katrina did a backflip and landed facing her daughter with a blaster aimed at the orange-white cat's forehead. Katherine gasped in fear as Katrina shot, but was shocked to see the blast fly over her head and hit an oncoming drone that had been sneaking up on her. Katherine watched it explode and turned to her mother with wide eyes.

"Yes, I forgive you."

Katherine smiled at her mother and hugged her tight. "Thanks." She mumbled against her mother's chest. "And I really am sorry."

Katrina chuckled. "Don't let it happen again or I just might wait a second too long and let the drone get you." Katherine froze and looked at her mother, seeing the joke in her eyes.

"Not funny." She said seriously. Katrina shrugged and accompanied her daughter upstairs.

"You two make up?" Kitty asked.

"Of course." Katrina giggled, pecking her lips. "Just like I knew we would."

* * *

_**So what did you think? Review and tell me about it.**_


End file.
